Black Wing Castle
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Royaume-Uni, fin du XIX siècle : Cloud, jeune poète en manque d'inspiration part en voyage quittant son maître de poésie, Genesis pour le château de Black Wing, alors tenu par le très mysterieux Comte Sephiroth, aux habitudes étranges...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Mr Strife avait rejoint le boulevard Saint-Martin aux alentours de dix heures. Il inspecta sa montre à gousset, et releva la tête. Il scruta les passants discrètement. Il baissa la tête, serrant ses manuscrits sous son long manteau beige. Il ne prit pas le risque de les laisser prendre l'eau. Son encre était certes d'excellente qualité mais, contre la pluie elle n'avait plus ses chances. Il avait enfin terminé son premier recueil. Ses quarante-sept poèmes ne le satisfaisaient pas complètement. Quelque chose…Quelque chose manquait. Une chose forte, comme anonyme qu'il distinguait au cœur d'une brume qui ne se levait jamais.

-Cloud !

La voix de son _maître_ venait de retentir. Cette voix légère et agréable, qui devenait si puissante lorsqu'elle lui livrait ses meilleurs vers. Chacun de ses vers étaient un cadeau de Dieu, et Cloud en était persuadé. Genesis était inspiré des cieux. Il le chercha du regard. A droite à gauche. Enfin, Genesis lui fit face et le saisit par les épaules. Il protégea Cloud sous son parapluie.

-Je parie que je t'ai fait attendre.

-Un peu, seulement.

-Allons, tu es jeune. Tu as toute la vie pour attendre la mort, et une partie de ton existence pour m'attendre moi !

Le rire de Genesis. Cloud sourit. Ces situations l'apaisaient.

-Bon, allez. Viens !

Cloud s'assied à la table miteuse mais chaleureuse du bar de _l'Embrume verte_. Alors que Genesis disposait un peu de tabac au creux de sa pipe, le jeune Cloud parcourait ses feuilles abimées. Oh, ce n'était pas de la faute de la pluie. Parfois, Cloud hésitait à déchirer ses pages, jugeant les rimes trop embêtantes ou les contextes trop légers…Insipides.

-On dirait que tu n'as rien écrit, souligna Genesis en levant les yeux vers Cloud.

-J'ai écrit quarante-sept poèmes, Genesis.

-Et alors ? On écrit souvent du vent.

Cloud était sur le point de rougir de honte, vexé par les propos de Genesis.

-Mais tu ne m'as jamais habitué au vent, _petit Cloud. _Trêve de modestie. Lis !

Le jeune Cloud soupira. Il se mordit les lèvres, puis approcha le manuscrit sous ses yeux. Genesis commença à fumer, très attentif. Un serveur un brin négligé déposa deux verres d'absinthe sous le nez des deux hommes. Il ne s'attarda pas, et s'éloigna aussitôt après les avoir servi, froid comme l'air glacé de l'hiver parisien. Et pourtant, c'était l'automne.

_Les plaies s'écaillent et se brisent sous nos pas,_

_Elles sont frêles et s'éteignent à moitié._

_Les loups ont dévoré leurs chairs,_

_Et se disputent leurs corps déchirés._

Genesis hocha la tête.

_La lune des morts disparaît sous les nuages, _

_Et emporte dans son sillage _

_Les lueurs de ce monde. _

Genesis leva un doigt.

-Oh ! Mais, ce poème est très sombre Cloud. On dirait même que c'est de moi !

Flatté, Cloud déglutit avec difficulté.

_Dieu a abandonné ses enfants,_

_Et sous les linceuls de nos couvents, _

_Les orphelines pointent du doigt_

_Un Messie sans croix._

Genesis haussa les sourcils. Cloud posa son manuscrit et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sa voix avait tremblé, comme à chaque fois qu'il lisait ses vers à Genesis. Il releva les yeux vers lui. Ce dernier était figé.

-C'est tout à fait païen ce que tu écris là.

-Est-ce mauvais ?

-Tout à fait. Tu deviens un véritable poète, _petit Cloud._

Cette fois-ci, Cloud rougit brutalement. Genesis serra sa pipe.

-Comment s'intitule ce bijou ?

_-La Peste._

Genesis émit un faible rire. Il porta le verre d'absinthe à ses lèvres, et bu quelques gorgées.

-Bientôt, tu ne me considéreras même plus comme ton maître !

Il poussa un soupir. Cloud fronça les sourcils.

-Ca m'étonnerait. Vous resterez toujours mon maître pour la poésie, Genesis. Vous m'enseignez cet art depuis plus de dix ans.

-La poésie ne s'enseigne pas, tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

Cloud ne répondit pas. Il scruta les gestes de Genesis. L'odeur de la fumée à pipe était très agréable.

_-Elle se vit. _

Le jeune poète hocha la tête. _Maître Genesis_ se leva, et fit signe au gérant du bar. Un très bon ami, puisqu'il ne payait aucune de ses consommations. Certains artistes de rue de renom le saluèrent et Genesis hochait fréquemment la tête. La pluie avait cessé, et Genesis utilisait son parapluie comme s'il s'agissait d'une canne. Contrairement au jeune Cloud, vêtu de la parure du jeune bourgeois, Genesis n'apportait pas une apparence des plus flagrantes à l'apparence, privilégiant _l'attitude._ Cette tendance agaçait. On le disait très riche. Mais Cloud ignorait beaucoup de choses au sujet de son maître, qu'il fréquentait pourtant depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Un mystère planait autour de lui. Une aura qui empêchait d'en savoir trop. Genesis n'avait que dix-sept ans, lorsque Cloud vint à lui. Le poète en herbe, très précoce avait été touché par sa poésie, dés lors son destin s'était écrit. _Et il écrirait son destin, en vers ou en prose. _Genesis répétait souvent qu'il était un immortel. Qu'un écrit quel qu'il soit perdure dans le temps, et ne s'efface jamais. La phrase et le mot diffèrent du cœur, fragile et humain. Il se plaisait à défier la mort, et Cloud s'en inquiétait parfois.

La balade de cette journée fut particulièrement agréable. Et, lorsque le soir vint, Cloud quitta Genesis pour retourner chez lui. Une demeure vaste et luxueuse. Foisonnante de beautés et d'antiquités. Cloud était conscient de la valeur de chaque objet de cette maison. Sa mère adoptive, Aerith lui avait légué les lieux quelques années auparavant en quittant ce monde. La belle avait été frappée d'un mal incurable, une tuberculose foudroyante.

Cloud déposa son manteau sur le bureau acajou, aux côtés du portrait rayonnant de la belle Aerith. Il y jeta un regard, puis détourna les yeux. Sept ans étaient passés, et pourtant, la douleur n'avait pas diminuée. Elle s'était même encrée à son cœur. Une torture omniprésente. Quelques notes de piano se firent entendre.

Cloud releva la tête, et rejoint le salon. C'était vraisemblablement du Beethoven. Il n'y avait que _lui_ pour savoir en jouer, et surtout pour l'interpréter aussi bien.

_-Zack. _

Ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas de jouer. Il tourna la tête, et sourit.

-Cloud, je ne pensais pas que tu allais rentrer ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Genesis est un brin fêtard. Je pensais qu'il allait encore t'emmener dans ces endroits, tu sais…Les fumeries.

Cloud haussa les épaules.

-Il y va pratiquement tous les soirs, mais il m'a toujours interdit de le suivre.

Zack cessa de jouer, et se redressa.

-Il a bien raison.

Le jeune Zack sourit. Il était l'aîné de Cloud. Aucun lien de sang ne les unissait, mais ils avaient grandi tous les deux ensemble et Aerith les avait recueilli l'un et l'autre. Pourtant, Cloud n'avait jamais considéré Zack comme son frère. Un lien les unissait, et il ne s'agissait pas d'un amour fraternel. Oh, Cloud n'éprouvait pas de sentiment amoureux pour Zack, ni de l'attirance… ? Il s'était toujours montré très protecteur avec lui, et avait apprécié cette attitude bienveillante et loyale. Zack était de ces enfants prodiges, aux doigts de fée. Très tôt (bien avant que Cloud ne commence à écrire ses vers), Aerith lui avait fait découvrir le piano. A une vitesse folle, Zack avait réussi ses arpèges, composant ses propres symphonies. Son talent en avait attiré plus d'un, et Zack était très convoité. Ces derniers temps, l'opéra de Paris lui faisait de l'œil. Son rêve se réaliserait alors et il pourrait même proposer ses projets de ballets. Il prit Cloud dans ses bras. Ce dernier ferma les yeux.

« Tes poèmes lui ont plu ? »

Cloud hocha la tête positivement. Il sourit.

« Tu as beaucoup de talent, Cloud. »

Son regard. Son sourire. Cloud s'éloigna, et s'affala sur le divan, à côté de la véranda aux multiples fleurs. Des plantes du temps d'Aerith, dont Cloud s'occupait avec ferveur tous les jours.

-J'aimerais en dire autant. J'aimerais le penser.

Il inspecta un bouton de rose, sous le regard perplexe de Zack.

Cloud poussa un bref soupir et releva les yeux vers son ami.

-Ce que j'écris plaît. Mais ce que j'écris ne me plait pas. C'est comme si tout était devenu mécanique, Zack. Je ne suis pas un poète.

Zack s'assied aux côtés de Cloud, sur le divan.

-Pourtant, tu as tout d'un poète. Le talent. L'âme…

-L'inspiration, coupa Cloud, _je n'ai pas l'inspiration. _Zack, je ne veux pas passer ma vie à écrire les banalités de la vie et les mystères de la mort.

Il se tourna vers lui, comme inquiet.

-Je veux que ma poésie soit puissante. Je veux qu'elle change les choses. Qu'elle change le monde. Qu'elle change la poésie même ! _Qu'elle me change moi._ Je…Crois que tu es bien placé pour me comprendre. Tes notes et tes morceaux… Cette énergie, tu la puises bien quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?

Zack sourit. Il contempla le visage de Cloud, hésita à porter une main à ses joues. Il ne fit rien, laissant parler le jeune poète torturé.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est un lieu ou une personne qu'il me faut je… Je veux quelque chose… De différent.

Zack hocha la tête. Il plissa les yeux et saisit la main de Cloud.

-Un voyage ? Proposa t-il, tu n'as jamais quitté Paris.

Cloud se figea. Comme illuminé il entrouvrit les lèvres.

_-Un…Voyage…, _répéta t-il comme s'il venait de faire la découverte du siècle.

-Oui. Tu peux te le permettre, Aerith a…

Un silence s'installa.

-Tu peux te le permettre, reprit-il.

Cloud hocha la tête.

-Maintenant, la question est…_Où _?

Zack fronça les sourcils.

« Et bien… Il y a ce château dont tout le monde parle. En Ecosse. _Black Wing Castle._ J'ignore s'il s'agit d'une rumeur ou d'une fantaisie réelle, mais l'on dit ce lieu enchanteur. Certains disent même qu'il n'appartient pas à _notre monde._ C'est ce que tu cherches, hein ? Quelque chose… Qui change notre monde ? »

Cloud sourit. Il se jeta dans les bras de Zack, et poussa un rire léger, cristallin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le portrait d'Aerith et il sourit d'avantage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_« Black Wing Castle »? _

Genesis sourit largement.

-Mais c'est extraordinaire ! Tu as beaucoup de chance petit Cloud, le sais-tu?

Cloud hocha vivement la tête.

-Je vais prendre le train jusqu'au nord. Un navire m'attendra, et à Londres je prendrai un nouveau train pour Aberdeen. D'après les livres, le château est en périphérie, coupé de la ville. Je me renseignerai à Aberdeen… Le château n'est relié à aucun village…

-Quel programme… Je suis fier de toi. C'est comme si tu partais, toi et ta plume vers l'inconnu. Je trouve ça très excitant.

Il porta une main à la chevelure de Cloud, et la frotta affectueusement. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, fier et heureux de la réaction de son maître.

-Tu as intérêt à m'envoyer quelques nouvelles, et à me revenir très vite.

Cloud hocha la tête de nouveau.

-Bien sûr, Genesis. Zack m'accompagnera à la gare demain matin. Viendrez-vous ?

-Je ferai tout mon possible pour venir t'embrasser.

Cloud haussa les sourcils.

-M'embrasser ?...

-Un maître ne peut-il pas embrasser son élève, lorsqu'il part à l'autre bout du monde ?

Genesis sourit. Et Cloud lui rendit une expression radieuse et aimante.

Cloud inspecta ses valises.

-On dirait que tu pars pour un an ! commenta Zack en classant ses partitions.

-C'est la première fois que je séjourne à l'étranger, Zack.

-Je sais !

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'attend là bas, et puis… L'Ecosse est une terre glacée !

Zack confirma. D'après ses riches amis de l'opéra, l'Ecosse était même polaire à cette saison.

-Je ne serai pas là pour te protéger, souffla t-il.

Cloud se redressa.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, Zack. Je suis un grand garçon. J'écris des poèmes et je bois l'absinthe.

Le pianiste s'approcha du jeune blond. Il le serra contre lui, et Cloud fut surpris de cette étreinte peut-être trop passionnée pour venir d'un homme. Il ne préféra rien dire et rougit inévitablement.

-Jeune ou vieux. Il est des personnes qu'on ne peut cesser de protéger.

Cloud sourit.

-Et tu es celle qui compte le plus à mes yeux.

Le sourire de Cloud s'effaça doucement.

_-Je suis éperdument amoureux de toi, Cloud. Alors, ne me quitte pas, d'accord ? _

Cloud ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là. Seul dans son lit large et glacé, il se tourna, et se retourna, rêvant et se réveillant en sursaut. Son cœur était rapide et troublé. Zack lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Hélas, il s'agissait d'un homme. Cloud était perdu. Que devait-il penser ? Il saisit sa couverture, s'emmitoufla d'avantage. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Zack était certainement différent. Il trouva enfin le sommeil à l'aube, et se leva extenué par cette nuit agitée.

Le matin, il enfila sa chemise à jabot. Zack entra dans sa chambre, sans un bruit.

-Le château de Black Wing. Il n'est pas vide.

Cloud sursauta. Il porta une main à son torse, essoufflé et surpris.

-Zack ! N'entre pas comme ça…

Son torse nu, et sa chemise ouverte offrait une vue partielle sur le corps parfait et chétif de Cloud. Zack s'approcha. Cloud recula, et s'assied à son lit. Zack approcha ses mains de sa chemise, et l'aida à s'habiller. Le jeune Cloud leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs lèvres étaient proches.

-Le domaine de Black Wing appartient à un comte. Un comte très réputé. Il est connu au travers de toute l'Europe. L'on dit même que la Chine lui fait les yeux doux…

Cloud haussa les sourcils. La Chine ? Ce devait être un homme vraiment très riche…

_-Le Comte Sephiroth. _On le dit très bon, et très généreux. Plusieurs orphelinats portent son nom en France, en Italie même en Prusse.

Impressionné, Cloud hocha la tête.

-On ne sait que très peu de choses à son sujet en réalité. Excepté le fait qu'il n'hésite pas à aider les plus démunis. Je me suis renseigné.

-Alors, je n'ai rien à craindre.

Cloud sourit.

-Tu vois, tu n'auras pas besoin de me protéger.

Cloud avança ses lèvres près de celles de Zack et y déposa un baiser chaste et léger. Zack ferma les yeux.

-Merci. Je te dois ce voyage, Zack. Je te dois donc l'inspiration que j'y trouverai.

Zack ouvrit les yeux.

Lorsque le cocher ordonna à ses chevaux d'avancer, Zack sourit à Cloud qui évita son regard. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir embrassé Zack le matin-même. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

-L'opéra de Paris m'a proposé une place.

Cloud ouvrit grand la bouche, surpris.

-Mais ! … Mais… C'est ce que tu attendais depuis ! Oh, Zack ! C'est parfait !

-C'est incroyable, oui ! Ils veulent que je joue pour eux pour les deux prochains mois, pour commencer. Il s'agit de jouer _Casse-noisette_ pour les fêtes de noël. N'est-ce pas la chance de ma vie ?

Cloud fut heureux de voir son ami si rayonnant. Arrivés à la Gare du Nord, ils descendirent.

-Oh ! Genesis ! s'exclama Cloud, il doit venir.

Il jeta un regard à sa montre à gousset. Il était huit heures.

-Le train quitte la gare dans vingt minutes.

-Genesis a le temps d'arriver alors, dit Zack, rassurant.

Cloud regardait tout autour. Il ne vit pas Genesis.

Cloud monta dans le train. Zack portait ses deux valises. Il les lui donna, dans le wagon. On sifflait.

-Mais…_Genesis…_

Cloud regardait dans tous les sens. Zack prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Je lui dirai que tu es bien parti.

-Mais…

-_Black Wing _t'attend, Cloud.

Il l'observa de longues secondes, puis caressa la joue de Cloud. Il s'éloigna, et gagna le quai.

-Dis-lui que ce voyage changera ma vie, et peut-être même la poésie, d'accord ?

Zack hocha la tête.

-Je lui dirai. Fais attention à toi, Cloud…

Il lui envoya un baiser, et Cloud sourit timidement. Le train quitta la gare, et Cloud gagna sa place. Il était seul. Extenué par cette nuit troublante, Cloud trouva le sommeil très rapidement malgré son inquiétude quand à l'absence de Genesis.

Lorsque Zack retourna chez lui le matin même du départ de Cloud, il prit ses partitions, et quitta la maison en verrouillant la porte.

_-Monsieur Fair ? _

Zack se retourna. La police était là. Il hocha la tête.

-Bonjour messieurs, monsieur l'inspecteur.

Il se courba légèrement.

-C'est bien moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Genesis Rhapsodos. Vous le connaissiez, n'est-ce pas ? Un ami de la famille.

Zack confirma.

-Bien sûr, inséparable de Cloud.

-Où est Mr Strife ?

-A l'étranger. Il vient de partir ce matin pour l'Ecosse. Un voyage de poète, en quête d'inspiration. Genesis pourra vous le confirmer.

L'inspecteur jeta un regard à un autre policier.

-Genesis Rhapsodos a disparu.

Le sang de Zack se figea.

-Comment ?...

-Son appartement miteux est vide. Il devait se rendre à son bar fétiche, vous savez. _L'Embrume Verte._ Il avait des comptes à rendre. Une histoire d'argent, apparemment… Genesis n'en manquait pas.

-Sans doute est-il juste parti de chez…

-Son appartement a été saccagé. Seuls ses poèmes n'ont pas été retrouvés. On pense qu'il les a sur lui. Êtes-vous sûr que Genesis n'a pas quitté la France en compagnie de Mr Strife ?

-Genesis devait nous rejoindre à la gare, pour voir Cloud une dernière fois avant son départ…

L'inspecteur hocha la tête.

-Je vois. Du sang en quantité inquiétante a été retrouvé dans sa baignoire. S'il s'agit du siens, nous pouvons conclure à un assassinat…Sinon, ce serait lui le criminel.

Zack devenait pâle. Très pâle.

-Je…

Il songea à Cloud. Il n'imaginait même pas l'état dans lequel il serait s'il apprenait la disparition de son maître qu'il adulait tant…

-Avez-vous une idée de la date du retour de Mr Strife ? demanda l'inspecteur à moustache.

-Il m'a confié vouloir rester une semaine, une fois arrivé là bas. Le voyage promet d'être assez long…

L'inspecteur se montrait très compréhensif.

-Nous ferons tout notre possible pour retrouver Genesis Rhapsodos, Mr Fair.

Zack avait le regard vide.

-Merci, Mr l'Inspecteur…

-Nous reviendrons sûrement pour vous interroger. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas suspecté.

Il lui décrocha un sourire inquiétant, que Zack préféra effacer de sa mémoire. Il gagna l'opéra, angoissé et embêté.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le vent puissant soulevait les cheveux de Cloud. Il se protégea à l'intérieur du navire. Beaucoup de français venaient à Londres pour des affaires, et la plupart d'entre eux semblaient être de riches investisseurs, passionnés par l'argent. Cloud pensa rédiger une lettre à Genesis ou Zack en arrivant. Il voulait que ce voyage soit celui de sa vie. Un ultime passage, qui pourrait le mener vers une inspiration d'exception. Il se risqua à lire, malgré un mal de mer léger et insistant.

Arrivé à Londres, Cloud faillit manquer son train. Heureusement, il pu enfin s'installer. Fatigué par ce voyage long et épuisant, le jeune poète rêva d'un lit douillet et agréable. La première classe était certes confortable, et Cloud s'endormit plusieurs fois. Enfin, Aberdeen vint à lui bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La faiblesse de Cloud l'empêchait de porter ses valises sans qu'il ne ressente d'intenses douleurs dans les bras. Un employé de la gare remarqua la difficulté du jeune bourgeois et s'empressa de lui venir en aide. Cette aide aimable fut de courte durée, car très bientôt, Cloud se trouva en dehors de la gare, sans indication réelle et concrète de la direction qu'il devait prendre pour gagner _Black Wing Castle._

- Excusez-moi ? demanda t-il à une jeune dame fort charmante.

L'anglais de Cloud était impeccable. Mais, l'accent écossais le laissait parfois pantois.

-Oui ?

-Bonsoir _my Lady._ Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la direction de _Black Wing Castle ? _

Cette dernière le regarda comme s'il était fou. Elle se retourna vers sa mère (du moins, c'est ce que Cloud pensa), une riche aristocrate qui contempla Cloud avec attention.

-_Black Wing Castle_, répéta la mère, vous n'y accéderez pas facilement, très cher. J'imagine que vous devrez payer cher un cocher assez généreux et serviable pour vous emmener là bas. C'est en pleine forêt, et il est difficile d'y accéder. Surtout avec les premières chutes de neige ! Permettez-moi de vous demander pourquoi voulez-vous vous rendre là bas ?

La jeune fille semblait captivée par Cloud, qui se sentait dévisagé.

-Oh, euh… Et bien, _Madame,_ je suis poète et…

-Un poète ! Voilà qui devrait plaire à ma fille, n'est-ce pas Tifa ? Oh, Tifa est fascinée par la littérature française !

La femme gloussa et la jeune Tifa baissa les yeux, aussi gênée que Cloud. La femme détourna les yeux de Cloud, continuant de rire puis remarqua un cocher. Elle sourit largement.

« Oh ! Mr Valentine ! Mr Valentine ! »

L'homme arrêta les chevaux. Sa longue chevelure noire était mystérieuse, voire inquiétante. Et, si la femme n'avait pas interpelé cet homme, sans doute Cloud aurait pu prendre peur.

-Oh, Mr Valentine, c'est une drôle de coïncidence ! Auriez-vous le courage d'emmener ce jeune poète à _Black Wing Castle _? Ce doit être un ami du comte !

-En fait je ne…, commençait Cloud.

-Il vous paiera très bien j'imagine, n'est-ce pas, Mr… ?

-Strife…

L'homme appelé Vincent tourna la tête vers Cloud. Son regard était pénétrant, envoûtant. Pendant quelques instants, Cloud eut l'impression que l'homme scrutait son âme.

-C'est très aimable de votre part, madame … Votre gentillesse infinie me touche.

Cloud saisit la main de la femme, d'un âge mûre mais resplendissante et y déposa un baiser. Il fit de même avec la jeune Tifa, qui le regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un ange tombé du ciel.

-Quatre heures, siffla Vincent. C'est le temps que nous mettrons pour gagner le château.

Il était huit heures du matin.

-Parfait, dit Cloud en souriant à la mère et à sa fille.

Cloud réalisa, lorsqu'il fut à une heure d'Aberdeen qu'il commettait une erreur. Il s'aventurait dans des bois inhabités, et le comte ne le connaissait pas. Il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne le rencontre même pas, car s'il était un noble et généreux donateur, il devait avoir une vie passionnante et chargée. Il ne décrochait pas du paysage, incroyablement sombre et obscur. Les forêts, incroyablement vertes et parfaites semblaient sortir tout droit des contes que lui lisait Aerith lorsqu'il était enfant. Il s'attendait à voir des fées, des monstres surtout. La terre d'Ecosse était, comme avait dit Zack gelée. Affublé d'un manteau long et chaud, Cloud attendit patiemment d'arriver sur les lieux. Il avait déjà envie d'écrire. La féérie des lieux l'hypnotisait. La France semblait si lointaine, comme s'il ne l'avait plus vue depuis longtemps. Comme si elle n'existait plus. Une vie antérieure. Une existence autre qui ne lui était pas propre.

Et Cloud n'avait aucun endroit pour dormir. Armé de ses deux valises au milieu de nulle-part, Cloud remercia le cocher, et lui donna beaucoup d'argent.

« Vous devriez faire attention, Mr Strife » dit lentement Mr Valentine au jeune poète. « Les lieux ne sont pas sûrs la nuit tombée. Il y a une auberge, là bas. En suivant le chemin. A deux heures de marche. »

Cloud hocha la tête. Il fixa le chemin, menant à une forêt noire malgré l'heure avancée de la journée.

-Merci_, Sir._

-_Good bye, my Lord._

L'homme et ses chevaux disparurent. Il les suivit du regard, puis se retrouva tout à fait seul. Cloud se retourna, et aperçut enfin le château. Le domaine était splendide. Les illustrations des livres n'exagéraient rien. Ce château n'avait rien d'anglais. C'était un art italien, tant il était appuyé et travaillé. Bien qu'il fût à une longue distance du château en lui-même il pouvait déjà constater que l'endroit était unique en son genre. Il n'y avait pas un seul oiseau aux alentours, ce qu'il trouva étrange. Cloud s'avança, traînant ses deux valises. Comme si sa plume le démangeait, il avait envie de s'allonger sous ces arbres et d'écrire jusqu'à ce que ses doigts saignent, que ses poignets se détachent.

Il se trouva devant les grilles et soupira.

_« Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? »_ pensa t-il.

-Vous êtes bien chargé pour un promeneur des bois, dit une voix.

Cloud tourna la tête à gauche, et à droite, scrutant le paysage.

-Qui est là ? Je ne vous vois pas…

Un homme lui apparut. Un très grand homme, élancé. Cloud se figea.

-Je croyais que vous étiez un nouveau facteur, confessa t-il, mais vous êtes resté après le départ de la calèche.

Il approcha la clef de la serrure de la porte de fer forgé. Il ouvrit les grilles, les bras écartés. Il sourit au jeune poète, devenu muet.

Il n'avait jamais vu un tel homme. Pas un, dont le physique puisse être comparé ou ramené à la carrure de l'être qui se tenait devant lui. Cloud admira son regard. Bleu. Clair, et sombre à la fois. Ce regard là était différent. De tous les yeux qui s'étaient posés sur lui, ceux là avaient quelque chose…Qui n'était plus de ce monde. Sans doute Cloud n'était plus dans son monde. Son visage était d'une finesse inestimable. Ses traits étaient cependant très masculins. L'expression de ce visage était mystérieuse. A qui avait-il affaire ? Cloud entrouvrit les lèvres.

-J'ai senti que je me devais de venir jusqu'à vous pour vous ouvrir mes portes. J'ai eu raison.

Cloud tenta de parler, sa voix se bloqua. Enfin, il déglutit, inspirant l'air pur de la forêt.

-Bonjour, _my Lord. _

-Appelez-moi Sephiroth, chère âme.

Le sang de Cloud ne fit qu'un tour. Ainsi était-ce donc le Comte… Il sourit, et se courba. Il se courba tellement que Cloud s'agenouilla sur l'herbe glacée. Il releva la tête vers lui.

-_My Lord, _je viens de Paris pour contempler ces lieux. _Mon nom est Cloud Strife_.

Cloud sourit.

-Mon ami, Zack m'a conseillé de venir ici. Vous savez, je suis poète.

Le comte écoutait attentivement le jeune étranger. Il fut agréablement surpris d'avoir affaire à un poète.

-Quel honneur d'avoir un poète français ici, à_ Black Wing. _

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un honneur… L'honneur est plutôt pour moi, de vous rencontrer. Votre réputation est d'or.

Le comte Sephiroth sourit à Cloud.

-Vous êtes venu ici pour trouver…Une nouvelle inspiration à vos poèmes n'est-ce pas ?

Cloud fut ébahi.

-Comment savez-vous ?... Je ne suis pas le premier poète étranger à m'être déplacé jusqu'à vous c'est ça ?...

-Oh, soyez rassuré. Vous êtes bien le premier à oser s'aventurer jusqu'à moi.

Le jeune poète ne savait quoi dire.

Le Comte Sephiroth recula, laissant les grilles du château largement entrouvertes.

-_Monsieur Strife, _entrez je vous en prie. Il serait tout à fait impoli pour moi de laisser un admirateur de mon domaine à la froideur de ces bois. Surtout s'il vient de si loin et s'il est poète, de surcroît.

Cloud recula de quelques pas.

-Oh, et bien… Je…

-Ne refusez pas, Monsieur Strife. C'est une faveur que je vous demande, et une faveur que je vous fais.

Le Comte Sephiroth tendit une main gantée de noir à son nouvel hôte. Cloud hésita. Il leva doucement la main vers celle du riche noble et la saisit. Le comte tira la main de Cloud, l'attira dans l'enceinte du parc enchanteur. Bien que le soleil fut absent, Cloud apprécia la dimension hivernale et magique du domaine.

-Vous venez donc de Paris ?

-Oui. C'est mon maître en poésie, _Genesis _qui m'a…

« On n'enseigne pas la poésie. On la vit. »

-Il m'a initié. C'est un grand poète, vous savez…

-Il me semble même en avoir entendu parler, figurez-vous.

Cloud s'arrêta de marcher, stupéfait de constater la réputation de son maître à l'étranger.

-Vraiment ? s'écria t-il, faisant voler une dizaine de corbeaux.

Cloud porta une main à sa bouche.

-Ce ne sont que des corbeaux, dit Sephiroth pour rassurer le jeune poète. Je vous déconseille l'auberge pour ce soir. Vous devriez rester ici.

Le comte commença à monter les marches qui menaient à l'entrée même du château. Une grande coupole surplombait l'endroit. Cloud cessa de marcher une fois de plus, et tourna son regard vers les grilles.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t-il.

-La nuit, la forêt devient…

Le comte leva les yeux vers le ciel. Une fine neige commençait à tomber.

-Un cauchemar, finit-il par dire.

Cloud frémit.

-Monsieur le Comte…

-Sephiroth, rectifia l'homme.

-…Vous êtes bien aimable, mais votre invitation à rester chez vous aujourd'hui, jusqu'au dîner me semble déjà bien trop bonne pour un piètre poète tel que moi.

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

-Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur Strife. J'ose espérer que vous ne craignez ni les tempêtes de neige, ni les endroits mal famés.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le jeune Cloud observa les lieux. Il tourna sur lui-même, ébahi, poussant des exclamations d'admiration.

-C'est… Aussi grandiose à l'intérieur !

Le Comte Sephiroth tendit un bras en direction de Cloud.

-Votre manteau très cher.

Cloud rougit. Il ôta son manteau. Le plafond lui faisait penser à celui d'une église. Mais aucune trace d'anges ou de saints. Il s'agissait d'une voûte peuplée de nombreux éléments de la nature. D'aigles, et d'animaux divers. Les grandes fenêtres, légèrement teintées étaient si grandes que Cloud se croyait au Louvre. Il observait les tableaux, aux dimensions gigantesques. Des représentations de la nature, ou d'enfants. Sephiroth prit le vêtement de Cloud, et posa ses yeux sur le pendentif de Cloud. Il s'agissait d'un crucifix. Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Il saisit le manteau.

-Je reviens, dit-il simplement avant de quitter le vaste hall marbré.

Cloud ne le vit même pas partir. Il soupira, souriant. Il s'approcha des fenêtres. La neige s'était épaissie.

_-Oh non…Pourtant…On est en octobre…_

Cloud s'assied dans un fauteuil, contemplant les flocons de neige. Lorsque le comte revint, il s'était débarrassé de son lourd manteau. Il était très élégant, propre sur lui. L'homme portait une paire de lunettes qui sublimait son attitude aristocrate et naturellement noble.

-Je suppose que vous avez des domestiques, _my Lord._

-Au risque de vous décevoir, je vis seul. Totalement seul.

Cloud fut étonné.

-Un si grand domaine ? Vous entretenez votre jardin, vos chambres, et vos salles entièrement seul ? Et la cuisine !...

Le comte hocha la tête, un petit sourire en coin.

-En effet. C'est bien moi.

-Incroyable…

-En fait, c'est très simple d'être majordome, cuisinier, jardinier et propriétaire à la fois.

Le comte Sephiroth invita Cloud à venir déguster ses plats. Surpris par les talents culinaires de l'homme, Cloud fut ravi de dîner en sa présence. Cependant, il fut déconcerté. En effet, le comte ne mangea pas. Il se contenta de boire un vin qu'il ne proposa pas à son hôte. Il croisa les jambes, assis à l'autre bout d'une table gigantesque. Les baies vitrées étaient d'un blanc déstabilisant. La tempête de neige était impressionnante, Cloud n'avait jamais vu de telle chute de neige à Paris.

-Je vous laisse découvrir le château par vous-même. Sans doute l'inspiration viendra à vous lorsque vous vous y attendrez le moins, _Monsieur Strife._

L'après-midi, le comte Sephiroth vaqua à ses occupations. Comme invisible dans le château, Cloud découvrait les lieux, les pièces comme un enfant. Emerveillé et surpris par la bonté sans faille du Comte, Cloud, captivé par le domaine de _Black Wing_. Il parcourut les grands couloirs, admiratif. Il n'avait pas rédigé de vers encore, et cela l'étonnait. Il y avait tant de choses à écrire au sujet de cet endroit.

Peu avant dix-huit heures, Cloud s'approcha d'une grande salle. La pièce couverte par la grande coupole. Il s'agissait d'une salle de bal. Il y entra, hésitant, comme s'il avait peur de casser quelque chose rien qu'en pénétrant les lieux. Il scruta les fresques, comme s'il se trouvait à la chapelle Sixtine. Une chapelle sans voûte religieuse. Il fut au centre de la pièce circulaire lorsqu'une musique résonna au travers d'un gramophone. Les chandeliers avaient pris feu, sans qu'on ait à les allumer. Il faisait nuit au dehors. Cloud se tourna. Le comte était là.

-Oh, _my Lord_. Je n'ai pas le droit de venir ici, c'est ça ?...

Le comte sourit. Il s'avança vers Cloud, et le morceau était un tango chaud et envoûtant.

-Bien sûr que vous en avez le droit_, Cloud._

Le comte prit la main du jeune homme et l'embrassa. Une chaleur extraordinaire s'emparait de sa gorge, de son corps tout entier. Il observa le comte, à ses genoux.

_A mes genoux se trouvait une aube de désirs,_

_Dont les promesses infinies d'ivresse,_

_Me feraient même jouir._

_« Sephiroth… »_

Le comte avait saisi Cloud à la taille, et s'était rapproché de lui. Ils firent quelque pas, et les sons brûlants accompagnaient chacun de leurs gestes.

_Cet illustre inconnu que mon cœur ignorait,_

_Une bataille que je perdais,_

_Sans même l'avoir livrée._

« Veuillez accepter cette danse… »

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

« On a toujours le choix. »

Cloud planta son regard dans celui de Sephiroth.

-Je la sens.

La main de Sephiroth se glissa contre son dos, remontant sous sa chemise à jabot. Cloud ferma les yeux, et le comte passa ses mains autour de son cou.

-L'inspiration…

-Vraiment ?

Le souffle du comte Sephiroth à son oreille.

_Il me pénétrait de sa lame charnelle,_

_Je sombrais dans les abysses irréels,_

_D'un songe éveillé._

Cloud poussa un gémissement. Il ferma les yeux. Le comte le renversa. Il ouvrit les yeux, les leva au ciel noir. Son corps fragile entre ses mains puissantes. La tête de Cloud lui tournait. L'air tout autour de lui était si lourd. Chaque effluve l'étourdissait. Le comte le serra contre lui. Ses mains. Ses gestes. Et la danse enflammée au cœur d'un domaine pris par la neige. Le comte Sephiroth caressait le corps de Cloud avec douceur, et son regard le brutalisait par son désir. Enfin, la danse ne fut plus. Les dernières notes s'évaporèrent. Et Cloud sursauta.

Le comte Sephiroth n'était pas dans la salle de bal. Cloud non plus. Cloud écrivait avidement ses vers, son écriture précipitée comme guidée par une divinité cachée. Il réalisa qu'aucun chandelier n'était allumé et qu'il était dans l'obscurité, assis contre le mur. Il se redressa, troublé par son hallucination. Pourtant, il sentait encore ses mains à sa taille. Pris d'une érection forte, Cloud rougit et quitta les lieux, comme s'ils étaient maudits.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Comte se montra.

-Monsieur Strife, je vous conseille de rester ici cette nuit. La neige s'est arrêté, mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas durer…

Cloud hocha la tête, rougissant. S'il savait…

-Et vous, _my Lord_…Qu'avez-vous fait cette après-midi ?

Le comte Sephiroth ne répondit pas. Il lança un long regard à Cloud.

-Oh, ce sont des affaires bien trop ennuyeuses pour un jeune poète tel que vous.

Cloud entrouvrit les lèvres.

-Le dîner est servi, _Monsieur Strife._

Le soir, le Comte Sephiroth garda le même comportement qu'à midi. Il ne mangea pas, se contentant de boire un vin rouge, un très bon cru apparemment. Cloud ne s'était pas risqué à demander des explications à un homme qu'il venait de rencontrer dans la matinée et qui lui avait offert ces deux somptueux dîners dans un château si beau et réputé. Il préféra se taire. Il se pencha vers son plat, et tâta son petit jabot.

-Ma…Ma croix ! J'ai perdu ma croix !

Le comte afficha une mine désolée.

-Oh, vous m'en voyez navré. J'inspecterai chaque pièce de ce château pour la retrouver, soyez-en sûr.

-J'imagine que c'est l'équilibre de la vie. Ma journée était trop parfaite, il fallait l'assombrir un peu.

Cloud sourit au Comte Sephiroth.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Sephiroth ouvrit la grande porte massive du château à son hôte. Un vent frigorifiant s'était levé. Sephiroth lui avait donné une lanterne.

-Je vous mets en garde une fois de plus, bien que vous ne m'écouterez toujours pas… Vous ne devriez pas vous aventurer dans cette forêt cette nuit.

-Merci, my Lord. Sephiroth. Vous êtes trop bon.

-Revenez demain. Je garde vos valises, et vos écrits précieusement.

-J'y tâcherai.

-Votre présence est exquise.

Alors, Sephiroth baisa la main de Cloud, rougissant. Arrivés à la hauteur des grilles, Sephiroth les ouvrit d'un simple geste, pourtant Cloud était persuadé que le comte avait verrouillé les lieux dans la matinée.

« Merci à vous, my Lord. Je reviendrai tôt demain matin. »

« Ou, peut-être même cette nuit. »

Cloud se tourna vers le comte. Mais il avait disparu. Le domaine était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et toutes les lumières du château s'étaient éteintes. Il recula, serrant son écharpe à son cou, puis s'aventura sur la route qui menait à la forêt. D'un pas décidé et confiant il marcha près d'une demi-heure, lorsqu'un corbeau fonça vers sa lanterne. Cette dernière s'écrasa au sol. Totalement aveugle au cœur de cette forêt, Cloud tâta le sol. Mais, il n'arrivait même pas à retrouver la lanterne éteinte.

_« Non… »_

La neige se mit à tomber. Il releva les yeux vers le ciel, sans étoiles. Il fut aveugle. Cloud se redressa.

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… »_

_« Retourne-toi. »_

Cloud se retourna.

_« Maintenant, marche. »_

Cloud avança, les bras devant lui. Il tremblait de froid, la neige était cruelle. Les lèvres bleues, il chuta plusieurs fois. Lors de sa cinquième chute, il resta au sol, paralysé par le froid et la peur. Il releva la tête. Une lueur approchait. Elle était lointaine, et floue. Cloud se redressa. Il s'avança, à quatre pattes, les mains gelées. Enfin il aperçut la silhouette distincte d'un homme, tenant une lanterne semblable à la sienne. L'homme se posta devant lui.

« Je t'avais dit que tu reviendrais cette nuit. »

Cloud s'évanouit.

Le Comte Sephiroth porta Cloud jusqu'au château, laissa la lanterne sur le sol. Il n'en n'avait pas besoin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_ « Cher Zack,_

_Je suis au château de Black Wing. L'Ecosse est magnifique. Ces deux jours ont été incroyables. Le Comte Sephiroth est un homme charmant, et incroyablement bon. Il m'a offert son toit, premièrement pour une durée indéterminée. Mais, tu me connais, je n'ai accepté de rester que trois nuits. J'ai déjà écrit quatre poèmes. Comme je l'avais espéré, ces lieux m'enchantent et m'inspirent. Je me sens presque possédé à chaque fois que ma plume écrit. Comme si on me dictait ces choses. _

_J'espère qu'à l'opéra, tu te plais. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là l'aboutissement à ton talent unique ? Il me tarde de te revoir, et de te faire lire mes écrits. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je les trouve bons. Tu trouveras au dos de cette lettre l'adresse pour m'écrire. _

_Cloud Strife »_

Cloud tendit deux lettres au cocher. Il venait de donner au comte une centaine de lettres, ce qui était très impressionnant.

-Vous avez beaucoup d'admirateurs, dit Cloud en soupirant.

-Ce ne sont pas tous des admirateurs… Ce sont surtout des orphelinats qui réclament un peu d'aide… Ou des invitations que je vais refuser. Comme d'habitude…

-Vous ne sortez donc jamais ?

Sephiroth leva les yeux vers le cocher. Ce dernier ordonna à ses chevaux de partir, et la calèche s'éloigna rapidement du domaine de Black Wing.

_-My Lord ? _

_-_Pardonnez-moi, Cloud. J'ai eu une absence.

Il lui sourit.

_ « Genesis,_

_Zack n'avait pas tord. Le domaine de Black Wing est époustouflant. J'y trouve une inspiration comme jamais je n'ai eu par le passé. Le Comte Sephiroth, propriétaire du château est trop bon. J'en suis même gêné. J'ai cette impression nette d'avoir atteint l'objectif à mon existence. Comme si, ce que je m'apprêtais à trouver ici était une réponse à mes questions. Mes élans ont été tels que j'ai rêvé éveillé. Tous mes sens sont déployés ici, comme si j'avais laissé mon humanité à Paris pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Ton absence à la gare m'a été douloureuse. La nuit, je rêve de tes lectures. Tes poèmes me manquent. _

_Cloud Strife »_

Zack sortait de l'opéra. Il neigeait faiblement, il enfila son manteau, levant le visage au ciel. Il se demandait ce que faisait Cloud dans l'instant. Il devait écrire, éperdument inspiré par les lieux enchanteurs d'Ecosse. Il aperçut l'inspecteur, et fut saisi d'un frisson désobligeant.

-Mr l'inspecteur, dit-il faiblement.

Son visage était grave.

-Mr Fair. Avez-vous du temps à m'accorder, s'il vous plaît ? C'est très important.

Zack hocha la tête. Il suivit l'homme jusqu'à un café. L'inspecteur commanda deux cafés. Zack attendit. Il voulut supplier l'inspecteur de lui dire immédiatement les nouvelles au sujet de Genesis

-L'heure est grave, Mr Fair. Le corps de Genesis Rhapsodos a été retrouvé, sauvagement mutilé.

L'inspecteur porta le café à ses lèvres. Quelques gouttes dégoulinèrent le long de son menton.

-Son dos a été découpé, au niveau des omoplates. On pense qu'il s'agit d'un crime proféré par un fanatique religieux. On dirait bien que votre ami s'est fait _« arraché les ailes ! »_

Zack fixa son propre café. Une nausée le saisit à l'évocation du corps de Genesis. L'inspecteur eut un rictus.

-Nous ignorons l'identité du meurtrier. Le corps a été retrouvé ce matin.

-Vous êtes rapides.

-Nous sommes consciencieux.

Peu après midi, Cloud écouta le Comte Sephiroth jouer au violon. Il s'était assis et l'avait admiré. Cet homme était très talentueux.

-Je pense que vous vous seriez très bien entendu avec Zack…

-Qui est Zack ?

Cloud peina à répondre.

Sephiroth s'interrompit dans son interprétation, et s'approcha de Cloud.

-Votre amant ?

Cloud rougit. Le visage du Comte était très proche du siens, ses lèvres très proches des siennes. Il les observa de longues secondes, ne sachant quoi répondre. Son regard pénétra le siens quelques longues secondes.

-Non, finit-il par répondre.

-Mais, il aimerait bien.

Sephiroth souffla contre les lèvres de Cloud. Ce dernier ferma les yeux.

-_My Lord…_

Le comte s'éloigna aussitôt. Il gagna une petite table, où étaient disposées trois bouteilles de son vin fétiche, dont il ne faisait jamais profiter Cloud.

-Vous êtes un grand amateur de vin, à ce que je vois, fit remarquer Cloud pour couper net avec le sujet de Zack.

-Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment du vin, _Monsieur Strife_.

-Alors, servez m'en un verre, s'il vous plaît.

Sephiroth voulut boire un peu de son vin particulier, puis cessa net tout geste, à la manière d'un homme changé en pierre.

-Je suis navré, Cloud. Mais vous n'aimeriez pas ce genre de breuvages…

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qui me plaît ?

La voix de Cloud était défiante. Il croisa les bras, fixant Sephiroth. Il se leva, se dirigea vers lui, et lui ôta le verre des mains. Il sentit le contenu. Une odeur de rouille envahit ses narines et Sephiroth devint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire s'il en était capable.

-Ne buvez pas ceci. Il s'agit d'un soin. Voyez-vous, je suis fragile. Ce serait mauvais pour vous.

Cloud tendit le verre au comte.

-Je vois. Vous êtes si mystérieux, _my Lord._

Lorsque l'air se réchauffa, Sephiroth et Cloud s'étaient rendus dans le parc, à côté d'une petite cabane. Face à quelques cibles, Sephiroth tendit un revolver au jeune Cloud.

-Montrez-moi vos talents pour tirer, _monsieur._

Cloud resta ébahi devant l'arme. Il la scruta de longues secondes.

-Mais, c'est très lourd…Je n'imaginais pas que ce serait aussi lourd.

-Je vois. On ne vous a jamais appris, n'est-ce pas ?

Cloud hocha la tête négativement. Sephiroth tendit la main, Cloud lui donna l'arme. D'un coup sec et rapide, Sephiroth avait tiré sans même viser. La balle avait atteint le centre de la cible en une détonation sèche et agressive.

-Vous êtes un très bon tireur…

Sephiroth tourna les yeux vers Cloud et sourit. Il se plaça derrière lui, l'enveloppa de ses grands bras et glissa le revolver dans la main de Cloud.

-Fais attention, il y a beaucoup de recul.

Sephiroth sentit son souffle à son oreille.

-Tu peux tirer de côté.

Sa main se plaça à sa taille. Cloud frémit.

_« Embrassez-moi, my Lord. » _avait-il pensé.

Les lèvres de Sephiroth gagnèrent la peau de son cou. Cloud laissa tomber le revolver et se retourna vers le comte. Les mains du jeune poète entourèrent la carrure large et impressionnante de l'homme. Cloud gémit lorsque Sephiroth passa ses mains sous son manteau. Le souffle brûlant de Cloud. La fumée s'évaporait dans l'air glacé. Le soleil, quelque part derrière l'épaisse masse de nuages se couchait.

_Ses balles brûlantes adoraient ma peau_

_Je faisais mes adieux à cet univers factice_

_Mon corps secoué, ma chair et mes os_

_Etaient son sacrifice_

_« Vous êtes très excitant…Sephiroth. » _

Sephiroth s'éloigna de son visage.

-Il ne s'agit que d'un baiser, _Cloud._

-Je sais, dit-il essoufflé.

_« C'est comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. »_

Sephiroth sourit.

Lors du dîner, le soir, le comte ne mangea toujours pas, sous l'œil inquisiteur du jeune Cloud.

-J'ai une mission pour vous, _Monsieur Strife._

Cloud haussa les sourcils.

-Une sorte de compensation, car je vous sens très frustré de ne pouvoir me remercier… Vous vous rendrez à l'auberge, demain dans la journée. Ils ont quelque chose à me donner. Et je ne puis sortir du château. Vous direz que je vous envoie.

Cloud, épuisé de rester dans le flou au sujet du comte n'osa cependant pas en demander plus. Il hocha vivement la tête, ravi de pouvoir payer en partie une dette inestimable.

-C'est très gentil, dit Sephiroth.

Le soir, Cloud s'endormit dans le gigantesque lit de la pièce qui lui était réservée. Il leva les yeux au plafond d'acajou, travaillé par des artistes probablement reconnus dans le monde entier. Il songea à Sephiroth, et à son baiser bien réel.

Son cœur battait rapidement. Le comte le troublait. Chacune de ses apparitions l'inspirait. Il sursauta. Il tourna la tête, convaincu qu'une ombre venait de passer devant la grande fenêtre. Cloud se leva en bondissant hors de son lit. Il réussit à ouvrir la grande fenêtre.

Il resta au rebord, scrutant l'obscurité. La vue était magnifique, et il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il sentit deux mains, fines et longues le saisir à la taille, aux hanches. Il se retint de pousser un cri, mais une autre main semblait couvrir ses lèvres pour l'empêcher même de gémir.

Il sentit alors son souffle. _Le siens._ Cloud tenta de tourner légèrement la tête, sous l'emprise du comte, car il était certain qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Sa voix murmurait à son oreille.

-Peu à peu, Cloud… Votre cœur ralentit pour le monde, et s'emballe pour moi.

Les lèvres de Cloud s'étaient entrouvertes. La main de Sephiroth parcourait son bas du ventre. Pris d'une violente érection soudaine et incontrôlable, Cloud gémit faiblement.

-Je deviens votre inspiration. Et vous ne pourrez plus rien écrire sur le monde, car je suis devenu le vôtre.

Cloud sentait les doigts du Comte contre sa verge fragile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le vent glacial du dehors ne pénétra pas la chambre chaude. Cloud gémit. Une chaleur déstabilisante s'emparait de son petit corps, secoué de frissons excités. Il tourna la tête, et vit son visage. Le comte lui jeta un long regard, et le caressait lentement mais intensément. Chaque seconde était un pas de plus vers un plaisir enivrant et jouissif. La tête de Cloud lui tournait. Ses palpitations cardiaques. Ses veines saillantes à son cou.

Le sexe de Cloud perturbé et tendu.

Cloud se contracta. Ses mains se plongèrent dans la chevelure argentée du comte, et il serra les poings. Une main se perdait contre son bas-du ventre, griffant sa peau innocente.

_Mes hanches de satin le voulaient et ses gestes divins,_

_M'aveuglaient d'un plaisir malsain._

_Je reniais mon âme, lui offrant ma vertu,_

_Disant adieu à mes rêves perdus…_

Cloud se cambra.

_« Sephiroth… »_

_« Cloud. »_

_« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas à attendre, tu me le donnes déjà. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que je vous donne ? »_

_« Ton âme. Ton corps.»_

Cloud jouit brutalement, se tenant aux rebords de la fenêtre, dans le creux de la paume du comte. Il porta ses doigts aux lèvres du jeune poète.

_J'oubliais les versets, les jetant au feu._

_Et il se perdait contre mon cou laiteux…_

_Mon corps était sa sépulture !_

Cloud était vierge. Il lécha sa propre semence, les yeux plissés par son premier orgasme. Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière et Sephiroth passa ses mains autour de son cou.

_Qu'il me dévore, le pénitencier gris,_

_Et je le veux encore, je suis si soumis,_

_Qu'aucun Dieu ne voudrait de moi._

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil frappèrent le visage de Cloud, endormi, ce dernier s'étira longuement. Il ouvrit les yeux. La chemise de sa tenue de nuit était partiellement ouverte et il examina attentivement les quelques griffures au niveau de son ventre. Il se redressa. Non, cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Et pourtant, Cloud retrouva un manuscrit, couvert de phrases très mal écrites. Ainsi avait-il écrit, une fois de plus sans s'en rendre compte ? Cloud soupira. Réalité et rêve. La frontière avait été franchie. Une fois encore, il ignorait ce qu'il devait croire, chaque chose du monde de _Black Wing _était un vaste doute. Ses réflexions étaient faussées.

Après avoir dîné chez lui, Zack répéta quelques morceaux du ballet qu'il devait assurer à l'opéra. Enjoué malgré l'angoisse des évènements récents concernant Genesis, Zack se montrait toujours très talentueux. Ses doigts, rapides et longs trouvèrent les notes justes, et ce même sans partition.

Zack releva la tête. Il lui sembla entendre toquer. Il cessa de jouer, puis reprit. Mais, cette fois-ci les coups furent plus violents. Il se leva, et gagna la porte.

-Ah, monsieur l'inspecteur, bonjour.

L'homme était venu seul. Ces derniers-temps, Zack aurait même pu se lier d'amitié avec cet homme qu'il voyait presque partout –jusque dans ses rêves-, à chaque instant. Il le suivait comme son ombre, et chacune de ses apparitions le mettaient mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour Mr Fair. Comme vous le savez, votre ami Genesis a été enterré hier en fin de journée.

Zack hocha la tête.

-J'y étais.

L'enterrement de Genesis avait été très modeste. Genesis fut très prévenant, ainsi avait-il déjà rédigé ses dernières volontés sur papier depuis voilà quelques années, comme s'il avait prévu sa mort. Ainsi, la mère de Genesis avait légué à Zack en personne une cinquantaine de manuscrits, destinés au jeune Cloud.

-Oui moi aussi.

Zack frémit. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-La tombe de Genesis. Elle a été profanée, à l'aube.

Zack fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ?...

Zack ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un vaste cauchemar ou d'une simple plaisanterie. Mais, venant d'un inspecteur, il voyait mal l'homme user d'humour noir, surtout en connaissance des liens de Genesis avec sa propre famille.

-Profanée, oui. La terre enlevée, et le cercueil ouvert.

Zack n'y comprenait rien.

-Genesis n'avait pas d'ennemis… Il était toujours très bon avec son prochain. C'était un bon chrétien, et…

-Il prenait soin de Mr Strife, n'est-ce pas ?

Zack blêmit.

-Oui…

-Quels étaient vos liens avec Genesis, outre le fait qu'il soit proche de Cloud ? L'appréciez-vous ? Vous devait-il quelque chose ?

Zack recula.

-Vous me suspectez ?

L'inspecteur eut un rictus effrayant.

-L'on dit vos liens avec Cloud bien plus que fraternels.

Zack voulut claquer la porte au nez de l'inspecteur. Il ne fit rien, voulant se blanchir au maximum aux yeux de l'homme.

-Quand bien même ce serait vrai, Monsieur l'inspecteur, je ne vois pas en quoi cela ferait de moi un criminel dérangé et nécrophile.

Le regard de Zack fut subitement obscur.

-Jalousie ?

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve, rien. Vous ne pouvez rien faire.

L'inspecteur scruta le visage de Zack, sondant son regard. Enfin il soupira.

-En effet. Mais, croyez-moi… Je vous surveille de très près Mr Fair. Au moindre doute je vous enferme, vous et vos mœurs de malade.

-Malade ?

-Vous savez très bien ou je veux en venir. Relisez bien la Bible, Monsieur Fair. C'est votre meilleure amie.

_ « Cloud, _

_Je dois t'annoncer une nouvelle des plus sombres. Je le sais, je ne devrais pas te mettre au courant. Ton inspiration risque de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle est venue te rendre visite… Genesis est décédé. L'heure est grave, très grave. La police pense à un assassinat. De plus, peu après son enterrement qui a eut lieu hier, sa sépulture a été profanée. Les journaux en parlent, et je suis suspecté par l'inspecteur. Tu pourras témoigner en ma faveur, puisque la disparition de Genesis remonte à la veille de ton départ. J'étais avec toi. J'espère que tu reviendras très vite après avoir lu cette lettre. Je suis désolé pour Genesis… Il était ton maître et un ami loyal, dévoué… J'aimerais être à tes côtés pour t'aider à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve… Je t'aime. _

_Zack Fair »_

Cloud prit le chemin de terre qui traversait la forêt. Il faisait bon. Il marchait d'un pas décidé, oubliant l'incident de la tempête de neige. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'auberge d'apparence vieille et délaissée, non épargnée par le temps, il ralentit la cadence, essoufflé. Le Comte Sephiroth lui avait offert une petite cape, douce et chaude.

Il toqua à la porte de bois et entra. L'auberge était presque vide. Il y avait deux hommes, inquiétants, dans un coin. Leurs visages étaient cachés, et ils fumaient la pipe. Enfin, le gérant de l'auberge, un vieil homme aux cheveux bouclés, blancs comme le ciel de Black Wing releva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Cloud s'avança, et salua les hommes. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Hésitant, il se posta devant le gérant de l'auberge, qui avait les yeux défoncés par l'alcool, derrière un comptoir.

-Une chambre ? demanda t-il la voix rauque avec un accent très écossais.

-Non, non je viens de la part du Comte Sephiroth.

Les deux hommes se mirent aussitôt à parler, et à chuchoter. Ils n'étaient pas discrets. Il se retourna vers eux. Le gérant se figea.

-Je vois, répondit le patron, c'est bien la première fois qu'il envoie un être humain chercher ses réserves.

-Comment ça ?

-Il envoie ses corbeaux, grommela l'un des hommes, un de ses nombreux messagers…Venu des Enfers…

-Des Enfers ? répéta Cloud.

L'un des hommes ôta sa capuche. Il sonda le regard de Cloud.

« Cet homme là. C'est un démon. »

Cloud devint si pâle.

-Pauvre fou. L'homme dont vous parlez est d'une bonté sans faille ! Vous ne connaissez pas le Comte comme je le connais.

-Je préfère encore la mort...Plutôt que lui adresser la parole une seule fois…

Le gérant tendit une mallette aux imprimés écossais à Cloud.

-_Voici._

Cloud la réceptionna sans un mot, jetant des regards agressifs aux hommes de l'auberge.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Votre comte finance en grande partie cette auberge. J'ai conclu un contrat avec lui. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je me couperai la gorge plutôt que de rendre service au Diable.

Un frisson brisa la colonne vertébrale de Cloud. Il quitta l'auberge en courant sous les rires mauvais des clients. Le gérant se mit à chantonner une mélodie enfantine.

_« Oh, petit chaperon rouge, ne crains plus le noir, le loup de ces bois te dévore ce soir. Et tu l'aimes, cette bête qui t'enchaîne à son être. Et tu aimes ses crocs qui pénètrent tes boucles roses. »_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Cloud céda. Lorsque le quatrième jour au château arriva, il accepta la proposition de Sephiroth, à savoir de rester encore quelques jours de plus à ses côtés. Peu à peu, Cloud craignait son retour en France. Genesis. Zack. Ils appartenaient à une sorte de rêverie qui n'existait plus. Pourtant, Cloud les aimait. Il les aimait tant. Mais il n'arrivait plus à envisager une vie ailleurs qu'à _Black Wing._ Son cœur s'emballait pour le Comte, et il était très facilement déstabilisé. Son inspiration était telle qu'il passait parfois plusieurs heures à écrire, sans jamais éprouver de fatigue.

-Puis-je savoir, _my Lord_, de quel mal souffrez-vous ?

Sephiroth serra son verre de_ vin_.

-Un mal… _Eternel._

-Vous êtes né avec ?

-Non.

Sephiroth se caressa l'épaule.

-Cette nuit, quelque chose s'est envolée devant ma fenêtre. Peut-être était-ce un aigle… Un aigle si grand qu'il couvrait le ciel tout entier…Avez-vous des rapaces, my Lord, qui puissent atteindre une telle taille ?

-Je ne pense pas.

Il termina son verre, et le posa.

-Il est des créatures, en ce monde Cloud qui peuvent voler et qui ne sont pas des oiseaux.

Zack se rendit à la fumerie à opium que fréquentait Genesis après avoir reçu la lettre de Cloud, qu'il avait relu dix-neuf fois. Lire son écriture l'avait épanoui. Et, surtout il avait pu poster sa lettre qu'il croyait bonne à jeter. Il arriva à l'entrée et toqua. Une petite ouverture. Une voix.

-Qui est-ce ?

Une voix virile et agressive.

-Monsieur Fair.

-_Connais pas._

« Je suis un ami de Genesis. »

Silence. Enfin, on lui ouvrit. Il pénétra les lieux. Il tourna la tête, et aperçut l'homme qui lui avait ouvert. Il entra. Les senteurs d'opium exaltaient, tout autour. Ses yeux scrutèrent l'endroit. Des femmes nues ondulaient. De véritables serpents, mortels et attirants. Zack continua de marcher, l'endroit était si vaste qu'il aurait pu en avoir le tournis. Il _le _cherchait.

-Oh, mais c'est bien Zack Fair que je vois là ?

Une voix rebelle et jeune résonna. Zack tourna les yeux. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il était bien là, comme prévu. Il poussa un bref soupir.

-_Reno._

-On dirait que tu es venu pour moi, c'est incroyable ça ! Ou pour Rufus…

Il jeta un regard en direction de l'homme blond, à moitié déshabillé, la tête reposée contre le bas du ventre de l'homme appelé Reno.

-Rufus a pris trop d'opium aujourd'hui. Je crois que ça se voit…

Reno poussa un rire léger avant de reporter toute son attention sur Zack.

-Bon, allez viens.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

-Reno, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Oh, chéri tu vas me faire rougir.

-Je suis sérieux. C'est au sujet de Genesis.

Reno quitta son sourire. Il caressa les cheveux de Rufus Shinra et baissa le regard.

-Je t'écoute.

Une légère mélodie s'échappait du gramophone dans la salle.

-Il avait des ennemis, hein ? Dis-moi que tu sais quelque chose, la police est contre moi… Ils pensent que c'est moi…

Reno haussa les sourcils.

-Grotesque. Il est plus probable que je sois le criminel que toi.

L'homme contempla le blond endormi, et son visage semblait emprunt au questionnement.

« Mais, non. Genesis n'avait aucun ennemi. Aucun ennemi _vivant. »_

-Comment ça ?

-Genesis était un type vraiment étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Zack hocha la tête positivement.

-Très avenant, serviable. _Inspiré des Dieux_… Ecoute. Le seul gars qui pourrait en vouloir à Genesis, c'est lui-même.

-Tu penses qu'il s'est suicidé ?

Un silence s'installa.

-C'est pas un secret. Genesis n'était pas de notre monde, tu vois.

-C'est impossible. Selon l'inspecteur… Ses blessures ne pourraient pas… Il avait les omoplates déchirées. S'il voulait mourir, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas pendu, ou jeté du haut d'un pont ?

Reno ferma les yeux. Il se laissa aller, défoncé par l'opium.

-Genesis … Etait un homme très étrange comme je te l'ai dit. Je ne t'apprends rien. Mais, à ta place, je tenterai de ne pas voir sa mort comme un assassinat. Ce gars là n'était pas du genre à se faire tuer. _Mais plutôt à se tuer._

-Genesis vivait pour la poésie.

_-Genesis est peut-être mort pour la poésie._

Reno ouvrit les yeux.

-Si Genesis revient d'entre les morts, pose lui la question.

Cloud regarda Sephiroth se saisir de la mallette qu'il avait ramenée de l'auberge. Il frémit en repensant aux propos tenus par les clients et le gérant, qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Il tenta de chasser de son esprit leurs sourires affreux et leurs rires déments.

-Qu'est ce que c'est, _my Lord_ ?

Sephiroth leva les yeux vers Cloud. Il sourit, paisiblement.

-Des soins, frais et multiples.

Cloud lui rendit un sourire éclatant.

-J'espère qu'un jour, ce mal vous quittera _my Lord._

_« Merci, monsieur Strife. Voulez-vous bien aller me chercher mon manteau, je crois bien l'avoir laissé près des cibles dans le parc.»_

Une fois de plus, Cloud s'exécuta, avide de plaire au comte. Il ne lui semblait plus éprouver de l'amour pour lui. Cette fois-ci, Cloud en était certain. Son cœur lui appartenait, et il pouvait jouer avec lui. _Son âme, et son corps._

Cloud alla chercher le manteau dans le parc. Le ciel, un brin dégagé était splendide. Le coucher de soleil était extraordinaire, et le peu de neige tombé dans la matinée donnait une dimension encore plus magique, plus belle à l'endroit déjà splendide. Cloud sourit, pris d'une nouvelle envie d'écrire au sujet de cet endroit surprenant. Il n'aperçut pas de manteau. Il s'approcha de la cabane, sans doute Sephiroth l'avait déposé à l'intérieur. Par chance, elle fut ouverte.

Cloud porta une main à sa bouche et recula. Il se teint le torse, et vomit. Il tomba à genoux, et toussa, tremblant.

« … Qu'est…Ce que… »

Une vingtaine de cadavres de biches, éventrées en putréfaction gisaient à l'intérieur. Il se leva, et courut. Il ne se retourna pas.

_« Il faut que je parte d'ici… »_

« Ne pars pas d'ici. »

Cloud sentit la main de Sephiroth saisir la sienne. Il fut stoppé net. Il se retourna. Il ne voyait pas la main, mais la sentait. Il scruta l'air tout autour de lui. Il était devenu pesant, mais envoûtant. Il ferma les yeux. L'odeur du comte était tout près.

-_My Lord,_ qu'est-ce que ces cadavres d'animaux dans votre cabane ? Pourquoi tuez-vous ces biches ? Ce n'est pas de la chasse, non… Ne me mentez pas.

-_Je ne te mens jamais, Cloud._

-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous entends, alors que vous n'êtes pas là ? Alors que je ne vous vois pas ? Je deviens fou ?

Cloud hurla. Il sentit la main de Sephiroth le retenir encore plus fort.

-A moins que…Ces fous aient dit la vérité…

-_Quelle vérité ? _

Cloud ferma les yeux, serrant les poings. La voix de Sephiroth était plus proche, à son oreille. Il sentait son souffle, et sa chevelure argentée flottait au vent.

-Vous seriez…_Le … Diable ?_

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent sous ses paupières blanches. Le soleil, plus rouge était magnifique, et Cloud lui tournait le dos.

-Je ne prétends pas être _Lui._

-Vous n'êtes pas un être humain, n'est-ce pas ? Le vin… Est-ce…Le sang de ces biches ?

-Je ne suis plus un être humain.

Cloud se redressa brutalement, les yeux grands ouverts.

_« Mais, ce n'est pas le sang de ces biches que je déguste. »_

Cloud sentit l'étreinte de Sephiroth différente. Il tourna la tête pour l'apercevoir, jaillir de nulle part mais ne le vit pas. Il sentit le vide, et se mit à courir. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, puis cessa sa course contre le torse du comte, qui tenait ses poignets. Cette fois-ci, il fut bien dans le parc, devant lui.

-Je suis amoureux de vous, avoua Cloud en pleurs.

Sephiroth caressa sa joue.

-Le sang dont je m'abreuve est celui d'enfants, car ce sont les âmes les plus pures de ce monde.

Cloud suffoquait, le visage pris entre les mains de _« l'homme »._

-Les orphelinats, souffla Cloud, êtes-vous un monstre ?

-Je suis tenté de répondre oui.

Cloud était effrayé. Mais, Cloud était convaincu que le comte ne pouvait le heurter.

-Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, _monsieur Strife._

Cloud ferma les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas peur, souffla t-il.

Sephiroth le prit dans ses bras. Cloud sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Enfin, il sentit le vent battre son visage. _Il volait._ Il se serra au comte, retenant un cri. Il aperçut une grande aile noire ébène, incroyablement belle. _Elle sortait du dos du comte. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Cloud n'osait manger le repas que Sephiroth lui avait préparé. Assis tous deux l'un et l'autre à la grande table, le comte avait les bras croisés. Il scrutait son hôte, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

-Vous êtes un…_Démon _?

Sephiroth hocha positivement la tête.

-C'est le terme exact.

-Allez-vous me tuer ?

-Non.

Silence.

-Vous collectez donc ce sang_ pacifiquement _?

-Disons que je ne fais pas de mal à ces enfants en question. J'en ai besoin pour perdurer sans m'effacer de ce monde.

-Du sang d'enfants ?

_-Du sang d'innocents_. Je serai incapable de m'abreuver du sang d'un meurtrier, par exemple. Je pourrais m'intoxiquer…

Cloud hocha lentement la tête, le regard inquiet et réticent.

-Ce qui explique les cadavres de biches. Ce sont des animaux. Ils sont purs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Le repas de mes corbeaux, disons.

Cloud déglutit avec difficulté sa propre salive. Il se força à boire un peu de la soupe préparée par le comte. Elle était exquise, mais le contexte la rendait dégoûtante. Il était incapable d'oublier les corps en putréfaction, ni leur odeur.

-Ils vous obéissent ?

-Ils sont des fragments de mon cœur d'humain.

Sephiroth porta le verre de sang à ses lèvres, et bu quelques gorgées, les yeux fermés dégustant le breuvage rouge.

-Ils sont au nombre de quatre-vingt-dix, chaque corbeau représentant une année de ma vie d'immortel.

Cloud jeta un regard vers la baie vitrée.

-Tout est si flou, my Lord. J'ignore si je dois fuir cet endroit, et j'ignore tout de vous… Une voix m'interdit pourtant de vous quitter… Une voix provenant de mon cœur.

Les chandeliers s'étaient consumés spontanément, en un seul bruit sec. Il sursauta, tourna le regard vers Sephiroth. Il lui souriait. Son visage était près du siens. Il s'éloigna, lui tendant la main.

-Acceptez-vous cette danse ?

Une mélodie se fit entendre. Cloud entrouvrit les lèvres, jetant un regard vers la main glacée de Sephiroth. Il la saisit, hésitant. Sephiroth l'attira à lui, le faisant tourner à la manière d'une danseuse étoile. Le piano à queue de la salle à manger jouait seul la cinquième symphonie de Beethoven. Cloud se laissa emporter par une valse passionnée qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il scruta le visage de Sephiroth, souriant et envoûtant.

Alors Cloud aperçut d'autres danseurs, autour d'eux. Il n'était plus dans la salle à manger, mais bien sous une splendide coupole. Pourtant, Cloud était persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait pas du château de _Black Wing_. Des bougies par centaine illuminaient les lieux. Les voûtes enchanteresses scintillaient et Sephiroth portait un costume d'un âge antérieur. Cloud baissa les yeux,_ il portait une magnifique robe. _De nature fine, Cloud ne paraissait pas ridicule. Au contraire, il était très attirant. Pris de panique, Cloud releva les yeux vers son danseur fou. Un orchestre jouait désormais une mélodie différente, bourgeoise et raffinée.

-Que se passe t-il ? Est-ce un de vos nombreux envoûtements ?

Sephiroth serra Cloud à lui.

-Avril mille-hui-cent. Londres. Et le temps avait été particulièrement estival.

Cloud écouta attentivement le comte.

-L'anniversaire de_ mère _était particulièrement attendu. Et la réception fut une grande réussite.

Sephiroth s'éloigna de Cloud, et déposa un baiser à sa main gantée de dentelle.

-_Comtesse Jenova_ était une grande dame.

Cloud regardait tout autour de lui, fasciné par ces visions. Les hommes et les femmes dansaient, riaient. Il inspira profondément. Même les senteurs venaient du passé. Enfin, les carreaux se brisèrent. Cloud s'accroupit, se protégeant la tête, mais Sephiroth avait déjà déployé son aile géante et protectrice. Les débris furent éloignés d'un geste. Cloud se retint de pousser un cri.

-Enfin, le château fut attaqué. La réception cessa. L'on tenta de s'échapper. _De vivre._

Sephiroth prit le jeune poète en ses bras, et s'envola au dehors, traversant la baie vitrée éclatée entourée par les flammes. Il serra son ami, choqué.

-J'y ai survécu.

Cloud leva les yeux, larmoyants vers le comte. Il se posa, à quelques pas de _la Tour de Londres._

-Ce soir là, Dieu n'a pas voulut de moi. Ce soir là, je devais mourir.

Sephiroth écarta les bras. Alors, Cloud fut libre de son étreinte.

-Ma haine fut telle qu'elle me dévora, éclatant mon cœur, détruisant mon humanité. J'étais devenu…

_Undead_

-Un _mort-vivant ?_

Il tendit le bras vers la lune, rougie par les flammes et les nuages de cendre. Le regard de Cloud, touché et désolé le scrutait dans l'obscurité.

Dieu me refusa à ses portes dorées

Ma haine et ma chair avaient brûlées

Alors j'errais, loin des cieux de porcelaine,

Et mes revanches étaient reines.

« Mon corps ruisselait de sang, ma peau fut couverte de plaies suintantes. Mon cœur avait cessé de battre dans ma poitrine. L'air m'importait peu. Et pourtant, je déambulais. Mon âme de colère hurlait, plus vivante que jamais. Je voulais détruire ceux qui m'avaient ôté cette humanité. »

Sephiroth baissa le regard.

_-Je les ai cherchés._

Il se retourna.

_-Je les ai trouvés._

Il s'approcha de Cloud.

_-Je les ai torturés._

Cloud recula.

_-Je les ai tués._

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes.

-Qui étaient-ils ? Souffla Cloud le regard en alerte.

-Une famille écossaise, maudissant_ Jenova_. Une haine profonde. Une jalousie sans faille.

Sephiroth s'éloigna de Cloud, et alors Londres disparut, s'effaçant de la pièce. Cloud était debout, et les dernières notes de la cinquième symphonie s'achevaient tout en lenteur. Il tourna la tête, de droite à gauche, il était bien à _Black Wing._

-Et tu te trouves dans leur château.

Sephiroth écarta les bras.

-Dieu ne pouvait me rappeler à lui. Et ma vengeance fut accomplie. Mais, le Seigneur était incapable de m'ôter ce souffle de vie, ce souffle que tu as toi aussi, mais qui te quittera ton heure venue. Je suis devenu son erreur, je suis devenu un _démon._ Je n'ai lieu d'être. Mon existence est improbable, et les anges tentent vainement de me capturer.

Cloud fut sans voix, mais il avait beaucoup de questions en tête. Par chance, le comte semblait lire dans ses pensées et y répondait sans même qu'il ait à les poser.

-Mais, ils ne peuvent rien contre moi. Je vis reclus, coupé du monde des humains. Cette forêt est ma bénédiction.

-Quel risque y a-t-il à ce que vous fréquentiez des êtres humains ?

Cloud fut surpris d'avoir réussi à parler. Sephiroth fuyait son regard.

-Avec le temps, et c'est inévitable… J'aspire leur innocence. Ils deviennent alors des démons, comme moi.

Cloud frémit. Pendant quelques secondes, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

-C'est pourquoi tu ne peux rester indéfiniment à mes côtés.

-Mais…_Je vous aime, my Lord…_

Cloud s'était approché de Sephiroth, et avait saisi le jabot de la chemise du comte.

-Je ne puis quitter votre monde désormais.

-Il est encore temps, pourtant.

-Combien de temps me reste t-il ?

_J'exposais mes veines aux vautours en précieuses offrandes,_

_En gage noble de cet amour, Seigneur je vous Demande, _

_Plantez-moi ces ongles obscènes, et ses lèvres désirables_

_Emportez-moi jusqu'à la tanière du Diable _

« Moins d'un mois. Je dirai vingt-trois jours. »

Cloud baissa le regard. Il se blottit contre le torse large du comte et y trouva une chaleur inattendue.

-Monsieur le comte… Vous êtes vraiment très contradictoire.

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils, serrant Cloud contre lui.

-Vous dites rester en totale autarcie. Coupé du monde, pour ne pas changer votre entourage en démon. Pourtant, vous m'avez invité à pousser les portes de votre château.

-Il est des âmes plus attirantes que d'autres.

Un silence s'installa.

-Je n'ai jamais eu cette envie fulgurante et animale, _monsieur Strife, _de dévorer une telle âme. Une âme comme la tienne.

Cloud frissonna.

-Et…Comment procédez-vous… Vous autres, démons… Pour dévorer les âmes ?

Sephiroth leva le visage de Cloud, d'un doigt, contre son menton pâle et enfantin.

-Bien que le sang reste une option radicale, il existe un autre moyen de se délecter de l'autre.

Cloud fixa le regard du comte, baissant les yeux vers sa large main qui le saisit à sa gorge. Il ne serra pas. Ils se contentèrent de se pénétrer, l'un et l'autre de ce regard transcendant.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Cloud laissa le comte s'approcher. Il lui tourna autour, doucement. Il était un prédateur. Dangereux. Avide._ De lui. De sa chair. _Cloud savait. Il savait son regard, parcourant son cou, sa chevelure blonde. Sa taille fine. Il savait qu'à cet instant précis, Sephiroth songeait à son torse pâle et à ses cuisses vierges. Cloud ferma les yeux. Il eut la sensation d'entendre de multiples murmures, tous provenant de la bouche du comte.

_ « Si je possède le corps, alors je possède l'âme aussi. »_

_ « Prenez-là. Mais ne me détruisez pas. »_

Les mains de Sephiroth l'entourèrent. Il entrouvrit les yeux. Le comte déboutonnait sa chemise, lentement. Chaque geste, précis et simple correspondait à une danse qui lui était presque familière. La gêne de l'inexpérience avait laissé place à l'instinct. L'aile de Sephiroth l'entoura.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, Cloud fut dans la chambre du comte. Il ne l'avait jamais vue, car ce dernier lui avait recommandé de ne pas s'y rendre. Et Cloud comprit aussitôt cette mise en garde. Les fenêtres brisées et le verre au sol. Et enfin, les quelques dizaines de bouteilles de sang, rangées au fond. Cloud n'eut pas froid. Il porta ses mains aux cheveux de Sephiroth, l'embrassant longuement. Sa langue s'entremêla à la sienne, dégustant la salive du comte. Inconscient de ses propres gestes, Cloud se passa une main à son bas du ventre. Il ne fut pas hésitant. Il porta une main à son bas du ventre, puis à son sexe en érection. Il se caressa, au travers de ses sous-vêtements. Sephiroth était toujours derrière lui, et ses puissantes mains allaient contre ses hanches fragiles. Cloud ferma les yeux quelques instants. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, Sephiroth était devant lui.

_La sidérante folie de mon désir indigne,_

_Putréfiait les eaux de ma foi la plus pure,_

_S'abreuvant de mes sens, lisant mes lignes,_

_J'écoutais le Démon et ses murmures._

La main de Sephiroth se posa sur celle de Cloud, excitée et chaude contre sa propre verge. Il se masturbait, et Sephiroth le dévisagea. Cloud espérait sans l'avouer que le comte le voulait, en cet instant. Que ses gémissements le pétrifient. Qu'il devienne fou. Cloud sonda le regard du comte. Il le soutenait, le défiait. Il jouait avec la mort.

« Tu perds ton innocence, Cloud. Ton âme se souille d'elle-même, sans que je n'aie à la noircir. »

Cloud cessa. Sephiroth s'avança vers lui, et le jeune poète recula, son torse nu. La lune. Et la forêt silencieuse. Cloud recula jusqu'au lit de Sephiroth. Les draps de soie noire étaient exquis, leur odeur enivrante, imprégnée de l'essence du démon. Il lui semblait entendre les notes d'un piano jouer. Et ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une impression. Cloud s'offrait à Sephiroth. Il le déshabilla, et enfin Cloud fut totalement nu, allongé sur le lit.

_Je voulais ses crocs à mon pelage,_

_Ma bonté était alors perdue,_

_Et je devenais le sage,_

_D'un jardin souillé par les pendus_

Sephiroth se déshabilla. Les yeux de Cloud scrutaient sa peau parfaite, claire et pâle. Il s'approcha de lui. Le comte écarta les jambes de Cloud. Les mains puissantes de Sephiroth immobilisèrent ses poignets fins et sucrés. Cloud voulait son regard. Il le croisa. Il gémit. La tête de Cloud lui tournait. La langue de Sephiroth se perdait à son cou. Son oreille. Il frissonnait.

_Son baiser était un Enfer brûlant et parfait,_

_Et peu à peu sous l'onde diabolique,_

_Je lui appartenais._

Le bassin de Cloud fut légèrement soulevé. Le puissant Sephiroth serrait ses hanches délicates. Enfin, Cloud plissa les yeux.

_« Je suis vierge, my Lord. »_

_« Je le sais. »_

_« Prenez-moi… »_

Cloud expira chaudement. Il serra les poings, étouffant une faible plainte, délicieuse et excitée. Sephiroth l'attira à lui, le soutenant. Il fut profondément en lui, et Cloud ne pouvait que gémir. La main de Sephiroth, grande et protectrice le pénétrait aussi, de ses ongles blancs et sauvages. Une caresse violente et intense.

Sephiroth avait une main dans la chevelure du jeune Cloud. Ses yeux dans les siens. Le comte n'avait jamais vu un tel regard.

_« Oh…Sephiroth…Je vous...Veux encore plus… »_

Cloud laissa un faible cri de plaisir et d'envie s'échapper de sa gorge nue. Il enlaça Sephiroth, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il allait disparaître. Cloud ferma les yeux, et les va-et-vient de Sephiroth étaient parfaits.

_Il était mon maître, la plus obscure de mes lumières._

_Et la faiblesse de mon être illuminait sa misère._

Cloud se cambrait, serrant Sephiroth. Blotti contre le torse puissant du comte, Cloud haletait, son souffle troublé était agressif et perdu. Sephiroth, en lui était rapide, et passionné.

_« Il n'y a que toi que je puisse dévorer de la sorte, monsieur Strife. »_

Cloud sentit les doigts de Sephiroth contre ses lèvres humides. Il les laissa entrer, et sa langue jouait. Il les suça avidement. Son corps, secoué de spasmes de plaisir était brûlant.

-Encore…

Le comte se délectait. Il donna de violents coups de reins, plus forts que les précédents. L'âme de Cloud était délicieuse et son corps était devenu le refuge d'un plaisir aveuglant. Il voulait que Sephiroth soit encore plus présent, en lui. Qu'il y aille plus fort. Le comte était transcendant. Cloud fut pris d'un orgasme foudroyant et inévitable. Il prononça le nom de son premier et unique amant, ses battements cardiaques se suivaient à un rythme encore jamais atteint.

_Eden s'ouvrait à moi, j'étais le fruit d'un serpent_

_Au cœur de l'hiver sec et froid, je suis l'enfant_

_Du Mal le plus fort_

Le lendemain matin, Sephiroth aperçut la calèche du postier comme à chaque semaine qui s'écoulait. Cela faisait dix jours que Cloud était arrivé au château. Alors que le jeune poète dormait à poings fermés, peu après l'aube, le comte se vêtit brièvement et sortit.

-Voici vos lettres, _my Lord_. J'ai aussi ceci, pour un certain Mr Strife. J'imagine que c'est l'homme que j'ai aperçu lors de ma dernière livraison.

-C'est bien lui, oui.

La voix de Sephiroth était tout aussi glaciale que la plaine de Black Wing. Il saisit la lettre.

-Merci_, sir._

L'homme hocha la tête, poliment et regagna la civilisation. Sephiroth l'observa, quitter les lieux. Il posa les yeux sur la lettre.

_« Une lettre pour Monsieur Strife… »_

Cloud s'éveilla. Les premiers rayons du soleil furent agréables. Il s'étira, songea à la nuit qu'il venait de passer, et à Sephiroth. Il soupira, éperdument amoureux. Il avait offert son corps au comte. Il espérait que son âme avait plu à Sephiroth. Il descendit aux cuisines, affamé. Chose inhabituelle chez lui qui avait un appétit d'oiseau. Pieds nus, vêtu de sa simple chemise à jabot –donc, pratiquement nu-, Cloud passa par le hall. Il croisa alors le comte. Il tenait les sacs, remplis de lettres.

-_My Lord !_

Il sourit.

-Monsieur Strife est donc levé ?

Sephiroth lui sourit.

-Oh, je me suis attardé au lit, je m'en excuse.

-Il est normal de s'éveiller avec peine, après une telle nuit.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

-Ce sont là vos lettres, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-N'avez-vous pas reçu de courrier pour moi ?

La voix pleine d'espoir, Cloud avait les yeux brillants.

-Non. Je suis navré, Cloud.

Il s'approcha de lui, passa une main à sa chevelure désordonnée et rebelle.

-Je suis certain qu'il y aura quelque chose pour toi, la semaine prochaine. Si tu n'es pas encore parti, bien sûr.

La vérité percuta Cloud de plein fouet. Il se blottit contre le torse puissant de Sephiroth et ferma les yeux. Il avait une vingtaine de jours pour quitter les lieux avant de perdre son humanité à tout jamais.

Zack s'inquiéta. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Cloud, et cela faisait bien plus d'une semaine que le jeune poète l'avait quitté pour l'Ecosse. Il pensait que ce n'était qu'un contretemps. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Cloud sans en quelconque danger. Ces derniers jours, il avait pris cette habitude probablement malsaine de fréquenter la fumerie à opium fétiche de Genesis. Il y voyait fréquemment Reno, qui n'était pas la meilleure connaissance du coin.

On le savait pertinemment dans tout Paris, qu'il était particulièrement volage. Au plus grand malheur de ces dames, qui n'étaient pas la cible du jeune poète. Reno avait réussi à se faire une petite réputation.

Il se promit de contacter Cloud dés la semaine prochaine. Il irait peut-être même jusqu'à le rejoindre, avant que les accusations du meurtre de Genesis ne deviennent trop lourdes. Cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Il voulait absolument voir Cloud. Et si sa lettre n'était pas arrivée à destination ? Il bu un quatrième verre de vin, une cigarette entre les mains. Il soupira.

-Tu ne devrais plus revenir fumer l'opium avec nous, dit une voix.

Rufus était avachi dans le sofa bourgeois des appartements de Zack.

-Tu as le pouvoir de ne pas sombrer, pour nous c'est fini depuis longtemps.

L'homme jeta un regard à Reno qui approuva, examinant les toiles d'Aerith. Zack les regardait tous les deux alternativement.

-J'ai l'impression d'être fini, avoua t-il, ils vont trouver le moyen de me coincer. Ils savent des choses. Des choses qui ne devraient pas être sues.

Rufus ne dit rien. Il jeta un regard à Reno, les doigts parcourant une peinture.

-Arrête de toucher à ça, putain !

Reno soupira, et vint aux côtés de son ami autoritaire.

-Tu dis l'avoir envoyé où ça ?

-A Black Wing. C'est en…

-Ecosse, finit par dire Rufus en un souffle.

Sa voix parut inquiétante et glacée.

-Toi aussi tu connais, constata Zack.

-Cet endroit…

Il évita le regard de Zack, baissa les yeux vers la main de Reno qui caressait sa cuisse.

_-A ta place, je ne trouverai plus le sommeil. _

Rufus scruta alors le visage de Zack. Ce dernier fut pris d'un frisson dévastateur.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Zack avait pris le premier train pour Lille. Dés lors il atteindrait la Manche en calèche pour pouvoir prendre un navire fréquentable pour Londres. Il se souvenait des démarches de Cloud, et se chargea de les respecter. S'il était arrivé à bon port, alors il se devait probablement d'en faire de même.

-Voulez-vous du café ? demanda une jeune femme chargée de faire le service durant le voyage.

-Non merci.

Zack lui adressa un sourire poli, mais son inquiétude ne le quittait pas. Le cœur battant, serré il scrutait le paysage pluvieux et triste du nord de la France. Il songea à Rufus Shinra.

« _A ta place, je ne trouverai plus le sommeil. » _

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Rufus l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? T'es-tu au moins renseigné au sujet du _Comte Sephiroth_ ? Et surtout, de ses manigances ?

Zack fut perdu. Il ne savait pas où Monsieur Shinra voulait en venir. Reno à ses côtés soupira, visiblement pressé de quitter cet appartement ennuyeux.

-Ses manigances ?

-Le château. Selon les rumeurs, il ne lui appartiendrait pas. De plus, sa mère serait morte il y a de ça quatre-vingt dix ans. Ce qui signifierait… _Que le comte serait âgé de cent-quinze ans. _Toute la famille _Jenova _y serait passée. Seul son corps n'a pas été retrouvé. Il disparut, une année entière. Tout d'abord, on a prétendu que son corps avait brûlé dans le palais familial, à Londres.

Il marqua une pause.

_-Pendant ce fameux incendie… _

Zack fronça les sourcils. Il était captivé par le récit de Rufus, mais aussi très angoissé. Cet homme était-il un imposteur ?

-Alors, le comte ne serait pas vraiment un descendant de Jenova ? demanda t-il simplement.

-C'est bien plus compliqué que ça.

Zack descendit du train, sans valise. Il pressa le pas, décidé à trouver une calèche à un prix raisonnable. Il scruta la foule, dans la ville de Lille.

« Vous avez l'air complètement perdu, mon p'tit gars. »

Il leva les yeux vers un homme, au regard caché sous un large chapeau rouge. _Un cocher._

« Pourriez-vous m'emmener tout au nord ? Je voudrai rejoindre le port, pour aller à Londres. »

L'homme sourit, de ses dents pourries.

Il monta à bord de la calèche sale et mal entretenue. Mais, il devait rejoindre Cloud le plus rapidement possible. Il croisa les bras, se réchauffant. La température baissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'Ecosse. Il ferma les yeux, et songea à nouveau à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Rufus la veille.

« C'est bien plus compliqué que ça. »

Un long silence s'était alors ensuivi. Pesant, accompagnant les premiers flocons de neige de l'hiver parisien au dehors. Zack tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, et les contempla absent.

_-Le Comte Sephiroth _s'est toujours caché. Il s'est montré très généreux. Douze orphelinats porteraient son nom en Europe. Il verse des sommes d'or astronomiques. Mais, on ne le voit jamais._ Jamais. _Comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Comme s'il était lui-même la chose qu'il cachait…

La voix de Rufus se faisait de plus en plus douce. Comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende.

_-La rumeur la plus folle à son sujet… _

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs !

_-Il serait le Diable. _

Zack se redressa. Son sang se figea. Son souffle se perdait.

-Comment peux-tu avancer de telles choses ? Comment peuvent-ils tous inventer ce genre de rumeurs ?

-On a découvert l'identité des tueurs de la lignée Jenova.

Rufus soutint le regard de Zack.

-Des écossais. Et leur domaine…

-Black Wing.

Rufus Shinra se redressa. Il jeta un regard à Reno, qui se leva lui aussi, en remettant correctement sa veste sale. Monsieur Shinra s'approcha de Zack, face à face.

-Exactement. _Un an._ Toute la famille y séjournait. Des innocents. Des enfants. Des aïeuls. On ignore qui les a torturé et séquestré pendant une année entière. Mais selon la police, les victimes seraient mortes très lentement, dans des douleurs atroces. Il n'a suffit que d'une semaine pour qu'un acheteur inconscient fasse acquisition de la propriété maudite. Et cet acheteur n'était autre qu'un certain _Comte Sephiroth. _

-Y a-t-il des preuves concrètes ?

-Aucune.

Rufus baissa le regard.

_-Tout comme il n'y a aucune preuve que Cloud soit encore en vie. _

Zack descendit de la calèche, jeta quelques pièces à l'homme étrange qui l'avait conduit jusqu'au port. Un rire de fou retentit, et Zack jeta un regard à l'horizon. Une foule attendait. Le navire allait bientôt arriver.

Cloud croisa les bras. Il rougissait, et refusait de sortir de la pièce où il se trouvait. Il baissa le regard vers sa tenue une fois supplémentaire.

-Oh, my Lord non je vous assure que cette tenue ne me va pas. _J'ai l'air ridicule._

Sephiroth, un verre de_ vin _à la main sourit.

-Je suis sûr que tu es magnifique.

-Vous vous trompez.

-Prouve-moi mon erreur, sors et sois ridicule.

Silence.

Cloud ouvrit la porte. Il rougit, porta une main gantée de blanc à ses lèvres.

-Je… Je trouve que…

Sephiroth tendit la main à Cloud. Il portait un habit de femme, qui lui allait à ravir.

-Une vraie soubrette, délicate et aguicheuse.

La dentelle et le jupon léger de Cloud lui faisait une taille parfaite. Il ressemblait énormément à une femme. Sephiroth l'observait, très attentif.

-Ca a l'air de vous plaire, dit-il le teint de plus en plus rouge.

Sephiroth approcha Cloud à lui, d'un geste de la main. Comme si une force invisible l'attirait au comte, Cloud se sentit happé par une attraction chaude et agréable. Surpris, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Le comte serra le jeune Cloud contre lui, et passa ses mains à son dos. Son fessier, légèrement cambré. Il glissa quelques doigts sous la jupe, et Cloud baissa les yeux, étouffant une petite plainte excitée. Il était maquillé, et ses longs cils se baissèrent. La main de Sephiroth tâta sa peau, le caressant doucement.

-Tu as même mis les porte-jarretelles…

-Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, _my Lord._

Cloud entoura le comte, de ses bras juvéniles et pâles. Il lui sourit, bien qu'il fût encore gêné. Le jeune poète souffla chaudement, profitant de chaque caresse de Sephiroth.

-Maintenant, je vais pouvoir t'apprendre à fumer.

Cloud fut étonné.

_-Fumer ? _

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

-L'opium, _Monsieur Strife_. Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi vierge de l'opium ?...

Cloud songea à Genesis. Son visage se dessina brutalement. Il se sentait mal. Il devint très pâle.

-Cloud ?

Sephiroth saisit le visage de son hôte entre ses doigts, le leva vers le siens.

-Je vais bien, le rassura t-il, enseignez-moi l'opium, _my Lord._

Zack descendit de la calèche qui l'avait mené dans le centre de Londres, depuis le navire qu'il avait pris. Il avança dans les rues, le regard sombre. Il remit en place son chapeau, accélérant la cadence de sa marche. Il était tard, et le soleil était déjà couché. L'air glacé lui fouettait les joues. Il devait à tout prix rejoindre la Gare de King Cross, et prendre le premier train pour Aberdeen. L'idée que Cloud puisse être en grand danger le paralysait. Et il en était le responsable. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il y songeait. Après une demi-heure de marche, il s'arrêta devant la gare, observant sa façade magnifique.

Il y entra, plus décidé que jamais. Il s'assied sur le banc, devant le quai, le train devait arriver d'ici une heure. Il croisa les bras. Il n'avait rien à lire, et n'en n'avait pas envie. Faire passer le temps lui était impossible, chaque seconde était une éternité.

-Vous avez l'air très soucieux, _Sir._

Un homme lisait le journal à ses côtés, les jambes croisées. Sa longue chevelure noire lui semblait curieuse, mais c'était peut-être là une mode anglaise que Zack ignorait. Zack scruta son visage, mais une partie était cachée par un imposant manteau rouge. Le curieux personnage parlait d'une voix grave. Bien que son apparence fût effrayante, Zack ne se sentit pas en danger.

-Je…Je vais bien, merci.

-Vous mentez très mal. Vous m'avez l'air tout à fait français.

Il cessa sa lecture. Zack reporta toute son attention sur cet étrange personnage.

-En effet. Je parle si mal que ça ?

-Vous parlez bien. _Pour un français._

Zack haussa les sourcils.

-Vous n'êtes pas anglais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ecossais.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Vous allez rejoindre quelqu'un à Aberdeen ?

-C'est à peu près ça. Non… C'est exactement ça.

Zack sourit faiblement.

-Je l'espère, ajouta t-il en un murmure.

-Je l'espère pour vous. J'espère retrouver ma calèche, moi aussi. Ces derniers temps, les vandales d'Aberdeen s'en prennent aux chevaux… Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer.

-Vous êtes cocher ?

L'homme hocha positivement la tête. Il tendit une main à Zack.

-_Vincent Valentine. Nice to meet you, Sir._

Zack baissa les yeux vers la main gantée de noir de l'homme, puis jeta un regard à ses yeux perçants. Il lui serra la main, et le bruit assourdissant du train retentit : il était entré en gare.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

« Ce sont les fumées d'opium qui te font perdre pieds. Pour t'offrir un ciel de délires passionnés… »

Cloud observa la longue pipe à opium et les lèvres du comte qui s'y posèrent. Il inspira, et garda longtemps la fumée. Il tourna les yeux vers Cloud, émerveillé et honoré de partager un instant privilégié avec le comte.

-A toi, maintenant.

Cloud hésita quelques secondes. Il approcha ses mains de celles du comte, et prit la pipe à opium. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, et jeta un dernier regard vers Sephiroth.

-Qu'est ce que ça va me faire ?

_-Voyager._

Cloud se jeta à l'eau. Il inspira la fumée, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il toussa, et se laissa tomber en arrière.

Il tourna la tête. Il aperçut Sephiroth, qui portait une paire de lunettes rectangulaires. Il lisait un livre.

_« Il était une fois un jeune poète que tout le monde aimait, surtout son maître à penser, Genesis. Il ne savait qu'entreprendre pour lui faire plaisir, quitte à se laisser mourir. Un jour, il lui fit don de son talent, de ses vers et de sa prose remarquable. Un tel don qu'il coulait dans ses veines, il devenait son sang. Par une soirée trop arrosée, son maître en personne lui fit don d'un long manteau de cuir rouge... C'est ainsi qu'il devint le petit "Chaperon Rouge."_

_Un jour, sa mère lui dit avant de mourir :_

_- Viens voir, Chaperon rouge : voici une plume et quelques feuilles. Ecris tes poèmes, et porte-les à ton maître. Un jour, il mourra de ses excès. Il s'en délectera. Fais vite, et quand tu seras en chemin, ne t'écarte pas de ta route, sinon le vent risquerait de faire envoler tes feuilles, et tes poèmes disparaîtront... _

_- Je ferai tout comme il faut, dit le Petit Chaperon rouge à sa mère. _

_Le jeune poète lui dit au revoir. Genesis habitait si loin, de l'autre côté de Paris. Et il fallait traverser les ruelles obscènes, et les badauds et ivrognes. Lorsque le petit Chaperon Rouge arriva dans la rue, il rencontra le Loup. Il ignorait sa malice et ne le craignait point. _

_« Bonjour, Chaperon rouge » dit le Loup d'une voix suave et délicate._

_- Bonjour, Loup, dit le Chaperon rouge. _

_- Où donc vas-tu si tôt, Chaperon rouge ? _

_- Chez mon maître._

_- Que portes-tu dans tes mains ?_

_-Mes poèmes. J'ai peur pour Genesis, il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose. _

_- Où habite donc ton maître, Chaperon rouge ?_

_- Oh ! Plutôt loin, dans Paris... A Montmartre, sous les rires des bohêmes. A quelques pas du moulin._

_Le Loup se dit : « Voilà un mets bien jeune et bien tendre, un vrai régal ! Il sera encore bien meilleur que son maître. Il faut que je m'y prenne adroitement pour les attraper tous les deux ! Je me délecterai de leurs âmes et de leurs chairs…» _

_Il l'accompagna un bout de chemin et dit :_

_- Chaperon rouge, vois ces belles femmes autour de nous. Pourquoi ne les regardes-tu pas ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'écoutes même pas comme les artistes chantent joliment. Tu marches comme si tu allais à l'école, alors que tout est si beau, ici, à Paris !_

_Le Petit Chaperon rouge ouvrit les yeux et lorsqu'elle vit comment les rayons du soleil dansaient de-ci, de-là à travers les corps dénudés des femmes de joie, et combien tout était beau et coloré. Il pensa : « Si j'apportais à Genesis quelques bouteilles, ça lui ferait bien plaisir. Il est encore si tôt que j'arriverai bien à l'heure. » _

_Il quitta le chemin, pénétra un bar obscur aux senteurs artificielles, et exigea deux bouteilles d'absinthe. Et, chaque vision de ces lieux lui donnait envie de trouver de nouveaux biens à offrir à son maître qu'il aimait tant. Il s'enfonça, profondément dans les abysses du bar, et la nuit était alors tombée. Le Loup aux longs cheveux d'argent, lui, courait tout droit vers Montmartre, songeant à la cambrure du jeune poète et à son plan machiavélique. _

_- Qui est là ? _

_- C'est le Petit Chaperon rouge qui t'apporte mes poèmes._

_- Tire la chevillette, dit le maître, alors emporté par les plaisirs artificiels des poètes parisiens. Je suis trop faible et ne peux me lever. _

_Le Loup tire la chevillette, la porte s'ouvre et sans dire un mot, il s'approche du lit de Genesis et lui dévore le cou. Le sang coulait, et Genesis gémissait. Bientôt, son âme le quitta, et les ongles du loup serraient son dos. Genesis était mort._

_Il enfila ses habits, se coucha dans son lit et tire les rideaux. _

_Pendant ce temps, le petit Chaperon Rouge avait fait la chasse aux plaisirs artificiels, que son jeune maître aimait tant... Lorsque le poète en eut tant qu'elle pouvait à peine les porter, il se souvint soudain de sa mère et reprit la route pour se rendre auprès de Genesis. Il fut très étonné de voir la porte ouverte. Et lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, cela lui sembla si curieux qu'il se dit : « Mon Dieu, comme je suis craintif aujourd'hui. Et, cependant, d'habitude, je suis si content d'être auprès de mon maître ! » Il s'écria : _

_- Bonjour !_

_Mais nulle réponse. Il s'approcha du lit et tira les rideaux. Un être y était couché, et il ne s'agissait pas de son maître. Les paupières de l'étrange personnage se soulevèrent._

_- Oh, maître, comme tu as de longs cheveux..._

_- C'est pour mieux sentir tes mains me les caresser._

_- Oh ! Maître, comme tu as de beaux yeux…_

_- C'est pour mieux voir les tiens._

_- Oh ! Maître, comme tu as de grandes mains !_

_- C'est pour mieux te toucher... _

_- Mais, maître... Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi? _

_- C'est pour mieux te dévorer._

_À peine le Loup eut-il prononcé ces mots, qu'il bondit hors du lit et embrassa le pauvre Petit Chaperon rouge. _

_Lorsque le Loup eut apaisé sa faim, il se recoucha, s'endormit._

_Un ami du jeune poète passait justement devant la maison. Il se dit : « Mon ami est en retard. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? J'espère que son maître va bien. » Il entra. _

_Mais la maison était vide, prise par la poussière. Comme abandonnée depuis des années. Comme si la vie s'en était évaporée. L'ami inspecta les lieux, plusieurs minutes avant de sortir au dehors. Convaincu qu'il s'agissait bien de la demeure du maître, il quitta les lieux, navré et inquiet. Il devint fou._

_Le petit chaperon rouge s'éveilla aux premières lueurs du jour, couvert de sang aux côtés de son maître. Pourtant, il n'était pas mort. _

_"Bonjour, Chaperon Rouge" avait dit le loup "Je t'offre l'éternité pour me punir d'avoir pris la vie de ton maître."_

_Alors, ils s'embrassèrent, et le jeune poète pleura. Il avait aimé Genesis, mais désormais, le Loup était tout pour lui. »_

Cloud ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois-ci, Sephiroth ne lisait plus, il lui caressait les cheveux.

-Tu as voyagé très loin, on dirait.

Un sourire à ses lèvres. Cloud semblait choqué par ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait encore la tête qui tournait, et ses lèvres étaient devenues sèches.

-La première montée est toujours violente. Mais, j'ai bien failli te perdre on dirait.

Cloud prit les doigts de Sephiroth entre ses mains, et les serra fort, comme un petit enfant.

Zack remercia Monsieur Valentine. Il avait accepté de l'emmener jusqu'à Black Wing, et c'était l'aube. Les premières lueurs du jour frappèrent son visage doux et fin.

-Il y a une auberge au cœur de la forêt, si vous voulez dormir. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours faire demi-tour par la grande route. Mais, n'espérez pas tomber sur qui que ce soit avant cinq ou six heures de marche.

Zack hocha la tête.

-Merci infiniment.

Il lui lança une petite sacoche, contenant une somme d'argent importante. Monsieur Valentine la saisit au vol.

-Mais, merci à vous. Désirez-vous que je vous attende ?

-Mon budget me l'interdit. J'ai assez d'argent pour payer le train et le bateau. Pas plus.

Vincent Valentine hocha la tête.

-Je comprends. Votre ami est bien ici. C'est là que je l'ai laissé. _A bientôt, peut-être ?_

Le cocher ordonna à ses chevaux de partir. Et enfin, la calèche s'évanouit dans les feuilles des bois. Zack tourna la tête vers le château de Black Wing, pris par la neige. Il s'avança vers la grille, dévorée par le temps. Le jardin était un véritable massacre. La verdure prenait le dessus sur ce qui semblait être une résidence abandonnée. Zack plissa les yeux, s'approchant de la grille qu'il tint.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?...Ce ne peut être Black Wing… »_

Zack sursauta. La grille était ouverte. Il se risqua à entrer et prit bien soin de la laisser ouverte derrière lui. Il s'avança. Une nuée de corbeaux s'envola, croissant. Les nuages étaient sombres, très haut dans le ciel. Il frissonna. D'un pas hésitant, il jetait des regards tout autour de lui. Des statues renversées, éclatées. Des petits tas de terre. Une fontaine détruite. Il monta les marches, négligées au possible. Il était presque dangereux pour lui de les gravir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il les monta. Arrivé devant la grande porte de bois qui avait très mal vieillie, il approcha une main tremblante. La porte grinça. Une dizaine d'araignées se ruèrent à l'extérieur, et Zack étouffa une exclamation. La poussière à l'intérieur était telle qu'il ne pouvait respirer. Il porta une main à sa bouche, et toussa violemment. Cet endroit était parfaitement vide. Vincent Valentine s'était trompé… _Et pourtant…_ C'était bien comme dans les livres. L'architecture. Le jardin. A une exception près : les lieux étaient entretenus d'une main de maître. Zack courut.

A la fenêtre, la silhouette de Sephiroth observa le jeune homme détaler.

« Je suis navré, monsieur Fair. Il semblerait que nous convoitons tous deux la même chose. Hélas, je crois avoir une longueur d'avance sur vous. »

Zack passa les grilles, qui se refermèrent derrière lui d'un coup bref et glacé. Zack se retint de hurler. Il se retourna, jeta un dernier regard au château puis s'enfuit.

Il n'y avait aucune poussière. L'air pur du château était soulevé de longs relents sucrés et distingués. A l'intérieur, Cloud s'apprêtait à prendre un bain après les effets incroyables de l'opium. Le château était occupé.

« Je sais que ça peut facilement passer pour de la triche… »

Sephiroth soupira.

« Mais, à ma place, vous auriez fait la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le comte rejoint le jeune poète pour le bain.

« Nous sommes capables de tout pour préserver ce que nous aimons. Du meilleur comme du pire. »


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Aux alentours de quatorze heures, le commissaire James Jakeport, alors à cheval pour résoudre une sombre histoire d'enlèvement fixa une silhouette, évoluant lentement le long de la grande route. Celle qui menait à Black Wing, et qu'il n'empruntait jamais. Il s'approcha, un peu inquiet et sur ses gardes.

-Vous ! Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme s'effondra. Le commissaire se jeta sur l'homme, et partit au galop.

A Aberdeen, le jeune homme fut sur le point d'être emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche.

-Monsieur ?

Il s'éveilla, lentement.

-Monsieur ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-_Je m'appelle Zack Fair. Je suis pianiste à l'opéra de Paris. Je suis français. Et je cherche mon ami, Cloud Strife. _

Sa voix tremblait. Il avait marché depuis plusieurs heures dans un froid glacial. Il ferma les yeux.

-Je dois retrouver Cloud, murmura t-il, il devait être là bas. Mais il n'y est pas.

Le commissaire leva les yeux vers ses collègues, puis vers l'ambulancier.

-Votre nom ? demanda t-il, blême, Zack Fair, c'est ça ?

Zack hocha positivement la tête, lentement. Le commissaire inspira profondément.

-Gardez-le. Ne l'emmenez pas à l'hôpital.

Zack ouvrit les yeux. Les collègues se retournèrent, interloqués.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ils recherchent un français dans la région d'Aberdeen. Un certain Zack Fair. Pour homicide volontaire.

Le commissaire fixa Zack, allongé.

« Envoyez-le en France. Apparemment, il s'est enfui pour achever sa dernière victime. Cloud Strife. Un disparu. On n'a plus de trace de lui depuis deux semaines. Les dernières personnes à l'avoir vu l'ont aperçu à la gare d'Aberdeen. »

Zack se redressa brusquement. Les collègues du commissaire l'immobilisèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? S'égosilla t-il, je cherche Cloud, Cloud est en grand danger ! Il… Il est à Black Wing !

-Imbécile, riposta le commissaire en le giflant, le château n'est plus habité depuis des lustres.

Zack trembla. Il n'avait plus de force.

-Cloud…, murmura t-il, je dois aider Cloud.

-Emmenez-le. Vite. Direction Paris.

Zack hurla le nom de Cloud, avant de pousser un cri déchirant de rage.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent après ce tragique accident.

Sephiroth jouait seul aux échecs. Il était dans la grande salle et Cloud cuisinait. Il était décidé à montrer ses talents au comte. Cette après-midi, une fois de plus, Sephiroth avait averti le jeune poète. Il devait quitter les lieux cette nuit, ou alors son âme s'éteindrait et il deviendrait lui aussi un démon. Le soleil s'était déjà couché, et un vent particulièrement frais s'était levé. Il n'était que dix-huit heures lorsque Cloud garnit les somptueuses assiettes de Sephiroth. Il prêta une attention particulière à leurs contenus, et analysa la place des aliments. Il voulait que Sephiroth soit impressionné. Sephiroth leva le regard lorsque Cloud arriva avec les plats, un tablier autour de la taille, le sourire aux lèvres. Il déposa les assiettes, puis tapa dans ses mains.

-My Lord, il est temps de dîner !

Il rougit, et cessa d'applaudir.

-A moins que vous ne vouliez manger… Je…Je ne vous ai jamais vu manger en bientôt un mois…

Réalisant sa gaffe, Cloud ne savait plus où se mettre. Le comte se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de son hôte. Il déposa un baiser à sa main.

-Je suis sûr que ce dîner sera exquis.

Cloud sourit, soulagé.

« Cela signifie que vous êtes capable de ressentir le goût ? »

-Bien sûr, tout comme je peux ressentir l'amour et le désir.

Cloud esquissa un sourire gêné.

-Je ne mange que par gourmandise. Il ne s'agit que d'une envie, pas d'une sensation. La faim ne concerne pas les aliments, dans mon cas. _Merci, Monsieur Strife._

Sephiroth s'installa, et commença à déguster les plats au curry de Cloud. Ils étaient délicieux, et il s'empressa de complimenter son hôte attentionné. Cloud, ravi assista Sephiroth et goûta le dîner qu'il avait préparé. Alors qu'il dévorait une énième bouchée, Cloud s'arrêta de mastiquer. Un violent tonnerre résonnait, lointainement. Certainement du côté d'Aberdeen.

-Pourtant, nous sommes en hiver… My Lord, n'est-il pas étrange de…

Le comte se leva immédiatement, et se plaça à la fenêtre. Un éclair faible et désordonné apparut, illuminant faiblement la plaine.

-Il se rapproche, en effet.

Etonné de l'intérêt poussé du comte pour l'orage et de son ignorance pour ses plats au curry, Cloud fut vexé. Il huma le met, et haussa les sourcils. C'était pourtant très bon…

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû cuisiner pour vous.

Cloud se leva à son tour.

-_Cloud._ Ces plats sont extatiques. Mais cet orage là ne l'est pas.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je t'en prie, monte dans ma chambre. Glisses-toi sous mes draps, et dors.

-Pourquoi ? Que se passe t-il ? Je suis assez grand pour…

-Non, tu ne l'es pas. Crois-moi, tu ne l'es pas.

Sephiroth était devenu plus pâle encore si c'était possible. Il saisit Cloud, l'approcha à lui comme si un grand danger approchait. Cloud ne comprenait rien, seulement le fait que cet orage inquiétait le comte. _Mais, il ne s'agissait que d'un orage… _

_-S'il te plaît, obéis. _

Le souffle de Sephiroth était parfait. Charmeur et envoûtant. Cloud baissa les yeux, transporté par une ivresse qu'il ne maîtrisait plus…

-Oui, _my Lord._

Cloud avait gagné le hall. La tempête s'approchait, et un vent violent soufflait. Il s'accrocha à la rampe pour monter les grands escaliers, un peu effrayé. Le bruit devenait strident. Comme si la mort était à la porte. Il accéléra le pas, obéissant aux ordres du comte.

Sephiroth ferma les rideaux. Il observa Cloud, disparaissant à l'angle en haut. Il s'approcha des grandes portes du château et les ouvrit. Malgré l'agressivité sans faille du vent, il réussit à les tenir sans effort. Il plissa les yeux, la rafale ne l'emportait pas. Il scruta l'horizon. La foudre prit le portail de fer qui s'ouvrit, de longues secondes interminables… Enfin, le vent se tut.

Et toute chose fut sourde. Insondable. Peu à peu, les sons n'existaient plus. Plus rien ne vivait. Le chaos simple, stérile et imperturbable.

Sephiroth observa la silhouette pénétrer les lieux. Elle s'approchait, d'un pas décidé. Et cette silhouette avait forme humaine, _pourtant elle ne l'était pas._

_« Je ne pensais pas avoir affaire à un ange, ces temps-ci. » _

Sephiroth inspecta son attitude, détachée et inappropriée. Il n'avait pas rencontré d'ange exterminateur depuis une vingtaine d'années. Et cette tempête n'était pas naturelle. Il s'agissait uniquement d'une parade, d'un effet secondaire aux déplacements des anges. Et cet ange là était différent.

-Comte Sephiroth, dit-il avant de se courber poliment, je crois qu'il est inutile de vous exposer les raisons de ma présence ici ?

-Vous présupposez bien, admit Sephiroth d'un air hautement supérieur.

-Une rumeur circule, là-haut.

-Vraiment ?

L'ange hocha lentement la tête, avançant prudemment vers le démon.

-Il serait question d'un être humain, dont vous profiteriez au point de le faire vôtre. Je connais les motivations de vous autres, démons bien que vous soyez le premier que je rencontre.

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils.

-Un novice ! J'erre depuis près d'un siècle, et l'on m'envoie un novice…

L'aile blanche de l'ange se déploya brutalement. En l'espace d'une seconde, il se retrouva face au comte, et leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Sephiroth ne cilla pas, imperturbable. Il sembla même esquisser un faible sourire.

_-Dieu ne choisit pas de novice._

_ « C'est pourquoi il n'a pu me choisir. »_

Un court silence enveloppa les lieux.

-Vous parlez de Monsieur Strife, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ange hocha la tête.

-Cloud ne vous appartient pas.

-Cloud fait ce que bon lui semble.

L'ange voulut saisir Sephiroth à la gorge, mais il ne fut déjà plus là. Il fut autre part. A quelques mètres. L'ange le chercha du regard, puis le trouva.

-Je ne vous donnerai pas Cloud, annonça clairement Sephiroth, si c'est ce que vous êtes venu chercher.

-Je suis avant toute chose venu vous anéantir, comte Sephiroth.

Ce dernier marchait, lentement, jetant des regards fréquents et hautains à l'ange.

-Vous autres, anges, ignorez la politesse. Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté.

-Nous ignorons la prétention. _Nous sommes un. Et je ne suis qu'un élément d'un ensemble. _

Sephiroth fut dans le dos de l'ange. Il lui bloqua la nuque, et souffla à son oreille.

-Montre-moi les supplices de Dieu, jeune fléau. Repentis-moi de tes dangers.

L'ange se tourna, se jeta sur Sephiroth, bloquant son poing. Un violent combat s'engagea et les verres des fenêtres éclatèrent. La brusquerie des coups fut telle que Cloud cru la tempête plus violente encore. Il se risqua à sortir, désobéissant aux ordres formels du comte. A pas de loups, il s'approcha des couloirs. Les bruits assourdissants ne provenaient plus du dehors, mais bien de l'intérieur même du château.

Alors, Cloud posa sa main contre la rambarde et observa le hall. Il y avait bien une personne, en compagnie de Sephiroth.

Cloud s'effondra au sol. Il porta ses deux mains à ses lèvres et étouffa un cri. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, et il fixa l'ange, _son ange. _Son maître, le grand poète Genesis se trouvait ici, à Black Wing. Tout lui revenait clairement à présent. Ses lectures. Son amour pour l'absinthe. Sa grande beauté. Il voulut l'avoir près de lui, sentir son odeur et entendre sa voix. Il voulait qu'on le guide de nouveau, lui qui était à présent nulle-part.

« Genesis… » Murmura t-il. « Pourquoi portes-tu cette aile à ton dos ? »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Il fut vingt-deux heures lorsque Cloud s'accrocha aux barreaux de l'escalier, au premier étage. Il tremblait, observant son maître à penser et le comte Sephiroth se battre sous ses yeux. Les ailes déployées, l'un fonçait vers l'autre, et chaque envolée était de plus en plus impressionnante. Parfois, Genesis prenait le dessus. Mais, aussitôt Sephiroth retournait la situation à son avantage et mettait son adversaire en grande difficulté. Chaque geste, chaque coup porté l'un à l'autre était une faille. L'échange était impressionnant, par sa force et sa rapidité.

Genesis dégaina son épée lorsque Sephiroth brandit la sienne. Les lames se percutèrent avec force. Les croassements de corbeaux au dehors se firent de plus en plus sonores. Cloud porta ses mains à ses oreilles, observant le combat. Il voulait intervenir, inquiet pour l'un et pour l'autre. Ces deux hommes, qu'il aimait tant._ Son frère contre son amant de toujours._

Sephiroth fut violemment projeté contre la grande table à manger, mais réussit à se stabiliser. Il envoya un coup de pied sec et large à Genesis qui fonça droit vers le mur d'en face. Il se fendillait aussitôt, formant de larges failles dans la pierre de la maison.

-Les anges ne peuvent rien me reprocher, souffla Sephiroth face à Genesis.

Il le poussa brutalement contre le mur, le plaquant. Il le soulevait volant vers le plafond. Genesis, plaqué contre le mur poussa une plainte de douleur. Il tenta de griffer les poignets de son assaillant.

-Il y a …Tous les maux du monde…A reprocher à un démon…_A une abomination…_

Sephiroth serra. De plus en plus fort.

Cloud se redressa.

_« GENESIS ! »_ hurla t-il de toutes ses forces.

Sephiroth se retourna. Il aperçut Cloud, qui venait de courir. Il avait dévalé tous les escaliers, et le regardait, le regard larmoyant et désespéré. Il lâcha l'ange qui tomba au sol. Cloud se précipita vers Genesis, et le redressa comme il pouvait.

-Genesis. Genesis, que fais-tu ici ? Et cette aile ?... J'ai du mal à comprendre… Pourquoi te battais-tu contre Sephiroth ?

Genesis plissa les yeux. Il caressa le visage de Cloud, puis le prit dans ses bras. Il toussa un peu, avant de lever les yeux vers le comte.

_-Je suis un ange, désormais, Cloudy._

Le sang de Cloud s'était glacé. Il se figea, serrant les poings. Sa respiration cessa. Il n'arriva plus à bouger.

-Un…Ange ? Alors…

_« Cela signifie que Genesis n'est plus vivant »_ pensa t-il.

-Oui, Cloud, confirma Genesis, je ne suis plus de ce monde.

Cloud porta une main étonnée à ses lèvres, puis trembla. Ses yeux se gorgèrent de larmes et il pleura en silence. Il se retourna vers Sephiroth, et jamais le comte n'avait pu voir autant de tristesse chez personne.

_-My Lord_, dit-il, n'y a-t-il pas un moyen de le faire revenir ?

Il se redressa.

-Je suis certain que les démons ont des pouvoirs encore inexplorés.

-Non, Cloud. Il ne s'agit pas_ d'un simple mort. _Genesis est un ange maintenant, en mission pour Dieu.

Cloud se tourna alternativement vers son maître et le comte. Il déglutit difficilement, séchant ses larmes.

-Mais…Vous êtes ennemis, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Genesis, au moment où je séjourne chez _Lord Sephiroth ? _

-Je suis mort la veille de ton départ, répondit doucement Genesis en se redressant, caressant son cou torturé par Sephiroth, l'on m'a donné l'ordre là-haut de te récupérer. Ce soir, à minuit si tu n'as pas quitté le territoire de ce démon, tu lui appartiendras pour l'éternité. Il te sera impossible de reculer ou de fuir Black Wing. Tout comme lui, tu seras retenu à cet endroit. De plus, comme il s'agit d'un des démons les plus forts de ce monde, si ce n'est de tous les temps…

Il marqua une pause, observant la réaction de Sephiroth, toujours imperturbable.

-… Il t'aurait probablement manipulé.

Cloud hocha négativement la tête, lentement. Il recula, et l'air glacial du dehors soulevait ses mèches dorées.

-Sephiroth… Le comte n'a pas eut besoin de me rappeler à lui, de quelconque manière…

Il leva les yeux vers lui, se plongea dans son regard profond. Un frisson.

-Je lui ai appartenu dés les premières secondes de notre rencontre.

Genesis baissa le regard.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de ce démon, maître. Et aucune malédiction n'aurait pu y changer quoi que ce soit. »

Cloud scruta le visage parfait du comte, puis réussit à détourner son regard vers l'ange.

-Je vois, dit-il visiblement embêté, dans ces cas là je ne vois qu'une solution…

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Son aile frémit légèrement, comme s'il se préparait à un combat rude et immédiat. Mais Genesis ne fit rien. Il tendit la main vers Cloud.

-Tu vas devoir faire un choix, _Cloudy._ Et ce choix doit être fait avant minuit.

Il fixa l'horloge du hall. Il leur restait quinze minutes.

-Choisis le démon, ou l'ange.

Sephiroth fut surpris de l'attitude de Genesis. Il songea qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un piège. Ou peut-être simplement que Genesis aimait profondément Cloud. Il ne dit rien, en guise d'approbation. Cloud, quand à lui ne semblait plus perdu. Il l'était clairement. Il cessa de respirer, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à trancher entre l'amour de sa vie, et son maître, son guide. Il étouffa une exclamation de désespoir. Il se mordit les lèvres. Cloud baissa le regard.

-Je…

Il croisa le regard de Sephiroth.

-Genesis, dit-il, je ne peux choisir.

-Pourtant, tu le dois. Sinon, je serai dans l'obligation de…

Il fit une pause.

_-De détruire Sephiroth._

Le comte eut un sourire mauvais.

-Cet ange est ambitieux, glissa t-il.

Genesis n'y prêta pas attention. Enfin, Cloud réfléchissait à une vitesse folle. Il songea à ces dernières semaines. Au visage tendre de Zack, et aux portraits d'Aerith. Aux pipes que fumaient Genesis, et à l'odeur de suie à Paris. _Paris._ Il lui sembla même entendre Zack jouer l'espace d'une seconde. Enfin, il se souvenait de cet air qui lui avait fouetté le visage en arrivant à Londres. De la jeune fille et de sa mère. De ce Mr Valentine. Et il était enfin arrivé, ici. Dans ces bois, retirés et lointains. Hors de ce monde, de cet univers. Comme s'il s'était endormi depuis quelques années. Cloud n'avait pas vu ce voyage passer. Il avait goûté à la vie auprès de Sephiroth comme s'il y avait été destiné.

Et désormais, il y avait cette possibilité qu'il lui soit enlevé. Cloud sentait sa gorge se serrer. On ne pouvait le lui enlever. Il serra les poings. Et puis…

« Mes poèmes. »

L'odeur de son encre lui venait en tête. Il leva les yeux vers Genesis.

-Avant de commettre l'irréparable, puis-je te lire les poèmes que j'ai rédigés ici ? L'inspiration. Tu sais. Je t'avais dit que je ne l'avais pas. Je l'ai trouvée ici !

Cloud sourit. Bien que son cœur fût rapide et traumatisé par la tension, il réussit à paraître ravi de son travail. Sa poésie était tout. Genesis, étonné mais fier de son élève ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre un sourire à la frontière de la mélancolie.

« Attendez-moi d'accord. Ne vous battez pas… »

Lorsque Cloud revint avec ses manuscrits, barrés et coulés à l'encre, il se sentit un peu honteux de les présenter ainsi à son maître. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas relu ses vers. A cet instant précis, il ignora si son travail plairait à Genesis. Il porta les feuilles sous ses yeux, pris par l'émotion. Il jeta un regard angoissé à l'ange qui avait les bras croisés.

-Je t'écoute, Cloudy.

Sephiroth jeta un regard méfiant à Genesis, puis accorda toute son attention à Cloud. Il lui resta alors huit minutes.

Cloud déglutit. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

_A mes genoux se trouvait une aube de désirs,_

_Dont les promesses infinies d'ivresse,_

_Me feraient même jouir._

Il fit une pause, leva les yeux vers son maître qui avait les yeux plissés.

_Cet illustre inconnu que mon cœur ignorait,_

_Une bataille que je perdais,_

_Sans même l'avoir livrée._

Ne se souvenant pas avoir écrit de tels vers, si passionnés et bruts, Cloud ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

_Il me pénétrait de sa lame charnelle,_

_Je sombrais dans les abysses irréels,_

_D'un songe éveillé._

Cloud tourna le regard vers Sephiroth, figé. Il écoutait son jeune hôte. Ses paroles le charmaient, ravi de constater qu'il était devenu la nouvelle inspiration du poète.

_Ses balles brûlantes adoraient ma peau_

_Je faisais mes adieux à cet univers factice_

_Mon corps secoué, ma chair et mes os_

_Etaient son sacrifice_

Cloud ne pu quitter Sephiroth du regard. Comme si une force invisible l'empêcher même de lire ses vers, qu'il lisait alors automatiquement sans même les connaître. Une fois de plus, un charme se produisit. Un sortilège qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Son cœur lisait. Son âme lisait.

_Mes hanches de satin le voulaient et ses gestes divins,_

_M'aveuglaient d'un plaisir malsain._

Cloud s'avança vers Sephiroth.

_Je reniais mon âme, lui offrant ma vertu,_

_Disant adieu à mes rêves perdus…_

_J'oubliais les versets, les jetant au feu._

_Et il se perdait contre mon cou laiteux…_

_Mon corps était sa sépulture !_

Il lui fit face.

Genesis suivait Cloud du regard, les sourcils arqués en une expression d'inquiétude et de peine effroyable.

_Qu'il me dévore, le pénitencier gris,_

_Et je le veux encore, je suis si soumis,_

_Qu'aucun Dieu ne voudrait de moi._

Sephiroth prit la main de Cloud entre ses longs doigts pâles. Il les porta à ses lèvres et Cloud scruta son visage.


	14. This is the end

Epilogue

Cloud laissa tomber ses manuscrits. Il continua de déclamer sa poésie, envoûté par Sephiroth.

_J'exposais mes veines aux vautours en précieuses offrandes,_

_En gage noble de cet amour, Seigneur je vous Demande, _

_Plantez-moi ces ongles obscènes, et ses lèvres désirables_

_Emportez-moi jusqu'à la tanière du Diable_

Genesis porta une main à son front, glissant ses doigts à ses mèches de feu. Il ferma les yeux, et son aile devenait glacée. Il n'osait plus regarder Cloud. Chacun de ses gestes l'éloignait de lui.

_La sidérante folie de mon désir indigne,_

_Putréfiait les eaux de ma foi la plus pure,_

Sephiroth caressa le visage de Cloud.

_S'abreuvant de mes sens, lisant mes lignes,_

_J'écoutais le Démon et ses murmures._

Cloud entrouvrit les lèvres, invitant Sephiroth à l'embrasser. Ce dernier ne céda pas, incitant Cloud à continuer. Sa poésie l'illuminait, tant elle détruisait l'ange.

_Je voulais ses crocs à mon pelage,_

_Ma bonté était alors perdue,_

_Et je devenais le sage,_

_D'un jardin souillé par les pendus_

Sephiroth passa une main dans la chevelure blonde de Cloud. Il approcha ses lèvres de son cou, et les yeux de Cloud se fermèrent.

_Son baiser était un Enfer brûlant et parfait,_

_Et peu à peu sous l'onde diabolique,_

_Je lui appartenais._

Cloud savait. A cet instant précis, la vérité lui vint. Cruelle et impitoyable. Claire et vive.

_Il était mon maître, la plus obscure de mes lumières_

_Et la faiblesse de mon être illuminait sa misère. _

Il n'avait plus de choix à faire. Le choix n'avait pas à être fait, car il s'agissait d'une évidence.

_Eden s'ouvrait à moi, j'étais le fruit d'un serpent _

_Au cœur de l'hiver sec et froid, je suis l'enfant_

_Du Mal le plus fort_

_« Sephiroth…My Lord… »_

L'aile de Sephiroth, noire et menaçante entoura le jeune Cloud contre lui. Il sentit ses mains à sa taille androgyne et il inspira l'odeur unique et parfaite de son nouveau maître, de son inspiration.

_« Genesis… »_

Dés lors, les douze coups de minuit résonnèrent, l'horloge bicentenaire sonna et Cloud ferma les yeux.

Genesis se tourna vers les grandes portes massives du château. Il quitta le domaine, au cœur de l'air glacé d'hiver. Son pas, lent et blasé. Il se retourna une dernière fois.

_ « Je suis désolé, Genesis. »_

L'ange ouvrit les grilles d'un geste.

_ « Je prierai le ciel de te garder près de lui, et de faire de toi le plus beau des anges. »_

Genesis s'évapora dans les bois.

_ « J'aurais aimé l'Eden. Reposer sous l'arbre des sciences, à tes côtés, près du comte, et Zack serait là, lui aussi. Les jours deviendraient des années. Les années deviendraient des siècles. Et l'éternité calme s'offrirait à nous. Une éternité pour écrire de nouveaux vers… »_

Sephiroth serra Cloud contre lui.

_ « Je reste près de ce prince que tu maudiras encore longtemps. Hélas, il a pris mon cœur et mon âme est sienne. Il n'y a plus de regrets pour la passion. »_

Cloud ne sentit plus le froid. La chaleur quitta son corps et quelques plumes tombèrent à ses pieds. Des plumes _blanches._

_ « Suis-je devenu un ange, my Lord ? »_

_« Il semblerait que oui. L'Enfer ne veut pas de toi. »_

_(…)_

_Ô toi, le plus savant et le plus beau des Anges,  
>Dieu trahi par le sort et privé de louanges,<br>Ô Prince de l'exil, à qui l'on a fait tort,  
>Et qui, vaincu, toujours te redresses plus fort<br>Toi qui sais tout, grand roi des choses souterraines,  
>Guérisseur familier des angoisses humaines,<br>Toi qui, même aux lépreux, aux parias maudits,  
>Enseignes par l'amour le goût du Paradis,<br>Toi qui fais au proscrit ce regard calme et haut  
>Qui damne tout un peuple autour d'un échafaud<br>Toi qui sais en quels coins des terres envieuses  
>Le Dieu jaloux cacha les pierres précieuses,<br>Père adoptif de ceux qu'en sa noire colère  
>Du paradis terrestre a chassés Dieu le Père,<em>

_(…)_

_Fais que mon âme un jour, sous l'Arbre de Science,  
>Près de toi se repose, à l'heure où sur ton front<br>Comme un Temple nouveau ses rameaux s'épandront !_

_(…)_


End file.
